The Problem with Immortality
by LoneStorm
Summary: "When the gods didn't want to risk a live demigod to do their tasks, why not throw in a dead one? We were dead anyway, but if we completed the quest, the gods promised to grant us life again." I got chosen, and I discovered all over again why death is so much easier than life. But what's life without a few hydras, gods, evil llamas, and the classic 'in love with best friend' issue?
1. The Sound of the Horn

I woke to the sound of the horn.

The only thing louder than the horn was the erratic thump of my imaginary heart as I scrambled off of my bed and grabbed my ID tablet and my standard issue sword. The other kids usually got special weapons from their godly parents as presents, but my mother being Harmonia, people thought I only ever wanted flowers and other hippie stuff.

Oh yeah, 'cause flowers were totally going to block a blade that's about to knock my head fifty feet from its original position. No wonder people didn't take me seriously.

I ran from my gorgeous little apartment complex out to a cobblestone street filled with laughing spirits and plants bursting with green and even more effing flowers, looking frantically above other slightly transparent heads to find where the others were. I caught a synchronized movement to my right. Marching people. Thank the gods.

As usual, I was the last to catch up with my fellow 'Extra Force'ers, stumbling into the march to the gate of Elysium, AKA, paradise section to the 'not as pleasant in any other way' Underworld.

Yeah, I was dead. Long story.

If I were better at not seeming wimpy to the Inspectors when training, then maybe I would be able to add a 'hopefully not for long' to the end of my admittance to being dead. But I was about the last person they would choose to lead, and I highly doubted anyone would choose me as a companion.

After the head councilor, a tall, strong guy named Nate with sandy blonde hair, sent me a dirty scowl, we continued on, frustration bubbling within my gut. I'd hoped he wouldn't notice.

There we lined up, standing perfectly still and trying not to wince at the endless screaming that we could barely hear from the Fields of Punishment. There were about thirty of us in the Extra Force. It was the nice name for us, though most just called us Expendables. When the gods didn't want to risk a live demigod to do their tasks, why not throw in a dead one? It sounded valid, but we didn't really care. We were dead anyway, but if we completed the quest, the gods promised to grant us life again.

It was this little 'dead hero outreach program' that they'd created once they'd started to care more about their live demigod children about two years ago, after the giant wars. Several were content with the Underworld, but not us few. Hey, my death was completely pathetic, so I signed up instantly. The training was brutal, but it's not like I had anything better to do with my eternity.

I could feel the area heating up with the amount of nervous tension in the air when the Inspectors stepped before the gate in their billowing black robes. I took a moment to wonder how the capes could billow; it was the Underworld, not a windy plain.

Anyway, in came the usual: Achilles, Daedalus, and Odysseus. I'd always wondered why they added Achilles; He was so idiotic. I mean, the guy has only one weak spot on his entire body, and he's too lazy to cover it? All it could have taken was a tiny piece of armor mail on his sandal.

Lost in my thoughts, I was jerked out of them by gasps and whispers. Looking upward, I saw why, and joined in with the quiet exclamations. Hades, Lord of the Dead and Underworld, had come.

In shock, it took most of us time to realize that we should probably be kneeling to insure that he wouldn't incinerate us on the spot. Correction: incinerate our souls. Being ghosts, we didn't quite have bodies at the ready for such endeavors of incineration.

Hades never came for such unimportant events such as our quest announcements and choosing, but here he was now, long black hair and pointy beard, skeletal crown, blood red cape, pale face, black eyes to match his black heart and all.

Okay, so the guy wasn't evil. Just grumpy as, well, Hades.

His skeleton horses stopped his creepy chariot before us and stepped off. He didn't say a word other than, "Rise", to us, so that we would quit with the groveling. All he did was stand by his chariot, arms holding his pitchfork crossed and eyes narrowed, waiting for the Inspectors to begin.

Odysseus cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, I suppose you all basically know why you were called here. As you have noticed, however, by the deeply, erm, honored presence of our Lord Hades, this quest is quite imperative. I will let Daedalus explain the issue."

He stepped back as Daedalus raised his hands imploringly. "The gods have been informed by the goddess Artemis, who witnessed the happenings on her hunt, that the Titan Prometheus is at large. Now, usually," he said, raising his voice over the sniggers. Everyone knew that Prometheus was a rather peaceful fellow, despite getting his gut pecked out every day until Heracles rescued him. Even I was smirking skeptically.

When we couldn't hear our Inspector over the noise, Lord Hades himself slammed his pitchfork into the ground and bellowed an echoing, "_SILENCE!"_ This caused the crowd to hush and cower, standing straight back up as soon as possible, quivering fearfully. I just rolled my eyes. _Gods_. So touchy.

Daedalus continued, "Usually, yes, he is a peaceful being. But last time, he brought fire to man, and now he is trying for something else. Now, he is experimenting with nectar and ambrosia of the gods… trying to give the mortals immortality."

The demigods around me instantly burst out in rage, and Hades scowled deeply. I found myself doing the same. Even as a dead person that wants to live speaking: Death is a part of mortal life. If we were meant to live forever, then we wouldn't be called mortal. I mean, overpopulation, much.

With one more quieting from Hades, Daedalus finished, "He has so far succeeded in one human, and will soon be passing the serum on to more. We need a group to steal his solution and trap him for imprisonment, along with getting past all of the defenses he has set up around Manhattan. He's there to get easy access to the nectar and ambrosia necessary, and the gods are beginning to guard it well."

"And for this special task, Lord Hades will be picking one of you to work with the demigods of your choice on the mission. Usually, one of the gods would lead this, but we need someone focused and with a clear head; We need someone without any other responsibilities weighing them down. Lord Hades?"

Hades took the floor, silently beginning at the other side of the line, eyeing each warrior. Sometimes he would stop to ask a few quiet questions, the person that he asked looking like they were about to pee themselves. I tried not to snort in laughter and stared straight ahead like I was supposed to.

I patiently waited about fifteen minutes till he made it to the last person in the line: me. When he stared down at me, I stared back quizzically, being swallowed by the black holes of death that were his eyes.

It was an awkward minute before he finally spoke. "You're not afraid of me, are you?"

I shrugged, admitting, "Not really, sir."

"Why is that?"

"Well," I said slowly, finding the perfect words. "I guess it depends on what aspect of you I'm looking at."

In times like these, it was great to be the daughter of Harmonia. Her children always knew the exact things to say to end conversations peacefully. I had discovered over the years that I was very good at this, but sometimes my big mouth ran away with me. Therefore, I counted on my mother's peaceful aura to influence people. I just didn't know if it would work on Hades.

This seemed to amuse him. "Explain yourself."

"I could see you only as a god of the Underworld or someone that could blast me to bits and send me to eternal punishment of stripping of my skin while being boiled in dog barf. Or, sir, I could see you as a bit of a misunderstood guy that needs a friend and a few anger management classes, with all due respect."

My mother's aura on me seemed to have effect after all, because his eyes flickered with about as much mirth as someone like him could show. I was confused. He was supposed to yell and condemn me to something weird and extreme, like gods do even when they're only a tiny bit offended.

He just said, "What is your name, girl?"

"Clio Concorden, sir."

"Who is your immortal parent, Clio?"

"Harmonia, sir."

"Hmm," he said, examining me critically. "I didn't quite expect that."

I clenched my jaw. "Most people wouldn't," I said.

My other sisters and my brother enjoyed frolicking in daisies and doing yoga. I would rather practice with my sword and I tended to argue with people. Well, I only argued with people that started a fight, so I liked to call myself worthy of creating peace.

A few moments later, he continued his interrogation. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen, sir."

"How did you die?"

I could feel my mostly transparent cheeks blush. "Um, my mom's necklace. Her children got the curse."

"Yes, yes, were killed, went insane, I know," Hades said impatiently. "What happened to you?"

I took a deep breath, not wanting to anger him further by mumbling. "I was trampled by a herd of llamas."

"This is no time for jokes, girl."

I huffed out in frustration. "I wasn't joking! Nemesis thought that I was too lucky not to be cursed and killed, so she sent llamas to trample me at a petting zoo!"

The others I trained with already knew the story, but they still began to laugh hysterically all the same. I lowered my gaze to my combat boots and waited, resisting the urge to wrap my hands around their non-corporeal necks.

Finally, Hades sighed. "How long have you been here?"

"Fifteen years, sir."

"Longer than almost anyone, I'd say, hmm?" Hades questioned.

"Yes, sir," I said, emphasizing the 'yes'.

I swallowed and breathed out, trying to calm myself as Lord Hades strode back to speak in hushed tones with the Inspectors. The minutes of their conversation blended until Hades called out my name. "Clio. Come forward."

_Score! _ I thought, elated,

_Clio: 1_

_World: Well, about 50_

"You're _joking_!" Nate and a few of the others started yelling out. Before Hades could turn his glare to them, I just smirked at Nate and gave him a little wave as I walked up to where I was called, kneeling before the Lord of the Dead.

"Clio Concorden," Hades announced, "you have been chosen to lead this quest. Shall you complete it worthily in the eyes of the gods, you shall be granted one more chance at life. If you should fail or perish, you are offered your home back here in Elysium. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Lord Hades," I confirmed, trying not to sound quiet.

He seemed satisfied. "Rise." I did. "You will be presented with a list of other Extras to come along. You may take a maximum of three along with you. You will leave first thing in the morning." Raising his gaze to the rest of our Force lined up, he dismissed, "That will be all. Thank you."

Lord Hades swept off to talk with Daedalus while Odysseus walked up to me, smiling. He'd always been my personal favorite.

Odysseus passed me a roll of parchment. "Everyone available is on here. Good luck, Clio, and for your sake, I hope we don't meet again for a while."

I grinned. "Thank you, Master. I won't let you down."

I turned, planning to run full speed in excitement back to my place, when I almost charged over my best friend.

It actually wasn't likely that I would run into him. He was fast, as a son of Hermes, and could dodge things easily, including teenage girls that are only at eye level with his upturned, freckle sprayed nose.

But he was grinning with those twinkling sky blue eyes filled now with hope, anxiousness, and their usual mischief. I instantly checked to make sure I still had my sword, because it was the only thing he could possibly have stolen, but it was still there. Pushing a hand through his curly, dark brown hair, his said snarkily, "What's the rush, hippie?"

I groaned. "Again, with the hippie thing?"

His smirk grew, and I was again confused at the weird increase of heart rate and catching of breath that I was getting around him lately. I seriously didn't understand what was happening to me; I was dead. I couldn't breathe and my heart didn't beat, yet I still felt like it had started up again, and fast. Strange.

"When you get back up to the normal world, I'll buy you some peace sign shirts and those rose-colored glasses. That is," he said, looking at his feet shyly and hopefully, "if you take me with you."

Rolling my eyes, I gave him a light punch in the arm. He rubbed it and glared, so it apparently wasn't as light as I thought. "Of course I'll take you, Heck. Who else would put up with me?"

Hector's smile nearly lit up the Underworld. "Really?"

I gave an annoyed puff though my mouth that blew my bangs a little away from my face. "Do I seriously need to repeat myself? _Yes_. As long as you promise _not_ to buy me peace sign shirts and rose-colored glasses."

Letting out a whoop of joy, he actually lifted me and spun me around. With my cheeks on fire, he set me down and hugged me, then let me go and hopped around. "Yes! I'm gonna live! I'm gonna be alive again. I love you! You're amazing! I'll meet you at the gates tomorrow, you beautiful, wonderful, sexy thing!" With that completely random statement, he ran off to the boys' Extra Force apartments, spreading his arms wide and laughing.

I shook my head in bewilderment, but his happiness was infectious. By the time I was back to my own apartment, I couldn't keep a smile off of my face.

* * *

**Hello gorgeous readers. If ya like it, please R&R for another chapter! If you don't, well, critiquing would be appreciated. :) **


	2. Assistance from the Mother of Hippies

I frowned at the list of names, scratching my forehead with the end of my pen. If I was going to steal something, my choice of Hector was obviously perfect. A child of Athena would be helpful, because I wasn't the best strategist and I had no idea to where Prometheus could be. Then… someone who fights better than me. I couldn't stand children of Ares, despite how they were my… aunts and uncles? I shook my head. The Greek god families were confusing. So the best option was an Apollo Extra, because children of Athena and Hermes already were generally good at close range fighting.

Sighing, I stood and paced. I really didn't have any friends other than Hector, so I'd have to go off of who was nicest and had the best record. Picking out any files other than Apollo and Athena folders, I moved to throw them on my bed.

But someone was already sitting there.

I yelped, jumping backwards and flinging my files all over the floor. It was a woman in a simple, gorgeous, white sundress and ancient Greek sandals with shimmering black hair that almost seemed psychedelic in the light. Her hair was braided down her back and a circlet of flowers was woven into it. She was tall. Tan. Shockingly beautiful.

And… she was my mom.

Now, this was me, the girl that always has something to say. But I stood, mouth slightly open, staring at the woman and wondering why she bothered to show up _now _out of all of my thirty years of existence.

After a few moments of my silence and her smile, I said the most intelligent thing that came to mind: "Uhhh, umm, hey."

"Hello, Clio," she said, her voice lulling and smooth as driftwood lying in a softly flowing brook. "Congratulations on your quest."

I began to pick up my files with shaking hands to occupy myself. "Thanks."

To speed up the process, Harmonia snapped her fingers and my files were back together and sorted. I nodded in thanks as she motioned for me to sit beside her. I did so, staring at my hands the entire time.

She watched me closely. "You wish to say something to me. But, as it is not peaceful, it should be against your nature. Is it?"

I sighed. "Not really. I'm mad at you and I think you're a disowning, heartless, phony that is the goddess of peace but can't keep peace with the relationship between her and her own child. Did that seem against my nature?"

Playing with a fold in her dress, my mother said, "It should be, but that is what makes you so special, Clio."

I stared at her. "What, no 'Bad girl, Clio' or 'I was busy' or 'You're wrong' or even maybe 'I'm sorry'?"

Gently, yet absently, she lifted up my black hair much like hers and began to braid it. I didn't bother to stop her. "I am sorry, but I didn't think you would accept my apology, so I decided it wouldn't be the best answer. Yes, I am busier than you'd think, but I suppose it isn't an excuse. You are my only demigod child, after all, and I am always watching you."

I made a face in horror. "Always?"

Her laugh was light as an autumn leaf being blown down from its tree. "Not when you need your privacy. But I was proud of you at school and at Camp when you broke up fights. And that brings me back to why you're special."

"Special Olympic special?"

"No, sweetheart. You realize the necessity of how others see the world. Sometimes, the only way to make them peaceful is getting right in the middle of things. Some need more than a few peaceful quotes to stop violence or bullying, yes?"

Blinking, a taken back. "Yes. I didn't know that you…"

"I'm the goddess of harmony and concord, dear," she said. "I understand all forms of peace. And, unlike your siblings, so do you. You know the power of reasonable speech as well, along with some of my aura. That is why I named you Clio: the proclaimer. And that is why Hades chose you."

When I looked confused, she explained, "Prometheus is a kind titan. He just does unreasonable things with good intentions. You are able to reason with him, which makes you the key to this quest's success."

"Yeah, no pressure."

Harmonia finished my braid and set it against my back. "I spoke to Nemesis as soon as I knew you'd been chosen. She assured me that she did not think it would be fair for you to retain the curse if you succeed in this mission. She will not take it upon herself to inflict one, and you were born without the curse originally. That's another reason why I am so excited; you will have a full, good life with your father and your friends and that Camp Half-Blood."

I shrugged. "Yeah, if I don't get skewered."

"We must think positively," my mother said decisively, squeezing my hand. "I have a present for you, before I go. You must choose your companions."

"Yeah," I agreed glumly. "I don't know who to pick."

Nodding, Harmonia began to rifle through my files and ended up picking out three. "I've been observing these two, along with that _very_ lovely boy that is your friend, Hector. They work well with others and are very kind and skilled. I think you should give them a look."

Taking the files, I narrowed my eyes at the names. All I could see before she spoke again was **_Apollo: Archer Solman,_** and **_Athena: Aquila Athens_**. I rolled my eyes for the third time today. Gods were so corny in the way they picked names and last names for their kids.

Apparently, that wasn't my mother's present, because she gently lifted the files from my hands and handed me something instead. I didn't know what the something was, due to the fact that I couldn't see it, but feel its weight.

"It is called Prowler, in English. It is the beast that strikes without warning," she told me.

"Um, what exactly is 'it'? I can't see the thing."

"It is a sword. Will the sword to appear, and it will show itself," mother encouraged me.

Not bothering to feel insane, because this was all magical stuff anyway, I did so. When I opened my eyes, there was a gleaming blade in my hand.

It was a short, Celestial bronze sword, about a foot and a half long, with carvings of lions tigers, hawks, and other predators in the hilt and sheath. Prowler indeed.

"Who named it Prowler?" I asked, mystified.

"I did. About five seconds ago," Harmonia said with a small smile.

I offered her a smile. "You have a sense of humor. That's refreshing."

She laughed that laugh again. "Perhaps, but I think yours is from your father." I swallowed. Harmonia stroked gentle fingers down my hair. "You must miss him. I know I do."

"So, ah, do you have any advice for me?" I asked.

If she was bothered by my obvious avoidance of the subject, she didn't voice it. "Hades was right to choose you. You are the perfect one for this mission. Clio, you are more powerful than you know. However, you must discover these advantages during your journey to achieve your goal."

Turning my eyes up to her blankly, I said, "Well, thanks, but you wouldn't have, um, any clues to what those things might be?"

"That all depends on you, darling," she told me, taking my hand in her soft one. "You have the power that you create within yourself."

We shared a silence, but not an awkward one. Both of us seemed to be entangled in our own thoughts. At last, I cleared my throat. "Thank you, Mom."

Without hesitation, she pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I will always be with you. I hope that sword serves you well, and I shall help you all I can without Zeus getting all uppity. Good luck, my Clio. Now turn away."

I did as she said, and after a flash, my mother was gone again.

* * *

**Second chapter up, my good ladies and gentlemans! Thank you to all who viewed, even if you don't see this, because each one meant a lot to me. 1 review, but it was enough to get me to post this. A thank you shout out to Miniaon, my first follower and reviewer. Love you!**


	3. First Obstacle: Social Awkwardness

_Thunk, thunk, thunk!_

My fist knocked on the door three times, the door that read on the outside: **Aquila Athens**. Despite my imminent doom approaching, the issue that I was most nervous about was this: approaching my companions. I wasn't exactly popular.

The door swung open after a series of footfalls to reveal a lithe, pretty girl with large grey eyes and straight blonde hair that looked to be around my age. She was wearing a very thin headband, but the way it was on her head was more like a crown. It was black, which matched her black tank top and her grey and white camo pants that were tucked into black combat boots, like mine. Her bangs still fell into her face, and she pushed them away as she regarded me with her eyes that I refused to admit were intimidating.

"Are you Clio? The leader of the quest?"

"Fortunately or unfortunately, that's right."

"And… what are you here for?" she asked hesitantly, leaning on the door frame.

I looked down to her file in my hands. "I read your file and got some background. I could use a strategist and a close range fighter. Are you up for it?"

"What kind of question is that?" She raised her eyebrows. "I'd kill all the llamas, innocent or bloodthirsty, that came within a mile radius of you if it meant that I could come. Count me in, Concorden."

I breathed out a breath I hadn't known that I'd been holding. "Thank you. For coming, not the llamas. I've got those taken care of, thanks." Tugging incessantly on the braid that my mother had given me, I continued, "I was also wondering… Do you know Archer Solman?"

Her face instantly hardened into what seemed would be a permanent scowl. "Don't tell me you're considering Archer. That-complete-"

Frowning, I asked, "What's wrong with him? He's been her longest, and I've been told he's brave, a team player, good bowsman…"

"Teams aren't the only thing he plays," she muttered. "He's insufferable. Let's just leave it at that. I'd rather not discuss the verbally gory history between that twerp and I, but I want to live, Clio, and you are right, he is the best shot in the Expendables. I suppose I could put up with him, especially since, you know, you must love peace and everything."

I shrugged. "If he's asking to have his nose broken, you can feel freely generous to give it to him. You won't see me protesting. But I will ask him to come."

She blinked, and then smiled. "You're cool. Alright. I'll get ready."

With a nod, I said, "See you by the gates in the morning. I'm also taking a son of Hermes."

"Sounds like a good idea. And Clio," she paused, and then the smile was back. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me until I've lead you in and out of this thing with all limbs attached," I warned.

"I'm not thanking you for life," Aquila said. "I'm thanking you for the chance. I won't let you down. See you."

"Bye."

When the door closed, I rubbed my temples. It was a habit I'd had in my old life whenever I got tension headaches, but, of course, I couldn't feel pain here. Steeling myself to talk to a twerp, I jogged down the stairs, taking two steps at a time, until I stepped out the apartment building and to the street, where I started off towards the boys' apartments.

In the lobby, several males were hanging out in a lounge area, and they all looked up hopefully as I passed. Their longing gazes, wishing to be asked, made me feel guilty that I couldn't just take them all. But I was only here to look for one of them.

I took the stairs again to the top of the building to the 'S' section until I found 'Solman'. When there, I went through the same process, knock, wait, be nervous, and look up when the door was finally opened.

Before me stood a tall boy with sandy, wavy, blonde hair that curled at the neck. He looked like a total surfer bro from California, very tan, with his plain white t-shirt, shorts, barefoot, old Camp Half-Blood necklace clearly visible, like mine.

He smiled down at me blindingly, saying, "Hey, sweetheart. Here for a confession?"

"I…What?" I said, having been caught off guard.

"You know. Got the courage to tell me that you're in love with me?"

I stared. "This is the first time I've ever seen you in my life."

"That's alright. I do believe in love at first sight, hon, don't be shy." He put his back against the door, crossing his arms over his chest and feet over each other. "Say what's on your mind; go ahead. Doesn't need to be poetry, but poetry is appreciated."

After a few moments of contemplation, I smiled, and then said, "How about a Haiku?"

He brightened even more, which was saying something. "My favorite!"

"Okay," I consented. "How about:

_Jacka** in doorway._

_ He talks of me loving him._

_ Doubt it's possible."_

The boy frowned. "That's not exactly-"

"Or maybe," I cut him off, "something like this!

_I have a strong urge_

_ To slap this kid really hard;_

_ He annoys me much."_

He was pouting. "I think that's the most hurtful poem I've ever heard."

"I'm honored for such an award. Now shut your face and listen."

To my utter surprise and relief, he did.

"Look," I sighed. "Are you Archer Solman?"

"The one and only, darling."

"Don't call me that. I'm Clio, and I was hoping you'd come on the quest with me. I need your long range, and I heard that you were the best. Don't make me regret telling you that."

His mouth dropped open. "Me?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Unless you'd rather flirt with dead than alive. If you don't think you can handle it or behave yourself-"

"No! No!" He instantly straightened, his voice becoming more mature. "I can do it. I'd be… privileged. And humiliated. And grateful. And helpful. And-"

Holding up a hand, I stopped him, "I get the picture. Meet me and the other two by the gate at first light."

Archer grinned, saluting me.

"_Nice girl offers quest._

_ I will go and conquer stuff_

_ For mortality."_

"That was awful," I said over my shoulder as I walked away. "But much appreciated. Thank you, Archer."

"Thank you, dearest lady."

As I left the building, doing my best to avoid the disappointed stares of the other Extra Forcers waiting, I wondered, wistfully, how much the world had changed since I'd been in it. I knew my father was still alive and well, but I wondered how much is hair had grayed, if the twinkle in his eyes had faded. If our little house in a small town in upstate New York was clean without me to keep it up. I smiled. My dad had always been a slob.

I made it back to my apartment, beginning to pack anything that I thought we might need: ambrosia, nectar, canned food, a pan to cook it in, and a portable burner from the front counter in the lobby, a flashlight, a lighter, a Swiss Army knife, a cushy sleeping bag that strapped to the top of my backpack, plenty of water, a rather large first aid kit, and, of course, extra sleep.

I lay, Prowler and backpack on bedside table, staring up at the ceiling of my apartment, thinking how amazing it would be if it were the last time I saw it.

* * *

**Good evening, beautifuls! What do you guys think of Archer and Aquila, huh? How do you think the little group is gonna work out? Let's see if we can get some reviews for next chapter! Thoughts are greatly appreciated, and a shout out to WingDawn98 and Miniaon for being awesome. **


	4. Into the Land of the Living

By the time I had gotten to the gates, my hands shaking weirdly the entire way, Hector was already there. He leisurely sat, backpack slung over one shoulder, on the stone bench beside a potted flower plant, gazing across Elysium, probably wondering the same thing I had been: if he was going to see it again soon.

His eyes brightened when he saw me, which made my hands stop shaking with what must have been fear. But they were still shaking. I wiped them on my jeans, even though I knew dead people didn't sweat, and slowly sat beside him.

My friend put an arm around me, sighing out and resting the side of his face on my head. When I breathed in, he smelled like apples. It was strange, how he didn't crack a single joke, but after a small silence, said softly, "Do you think everyone has forgotten about us?"

Though he wasn't specific, I knew what he meant. Camp Half-Blood. I looked at him, and noticed that he was wearing his necklace and orange t-shirt. (I know, weird for dead people to wear stuff, but we actually do get dressed and such every day in new clothes. Probably a feature of Paradise for Aphrodite girls.) He never wore them; they made him sad, longing, angry. He had died in the Titan War, many years after I had died of my stupid accident, and he'd always beaten himself up about all the more lives he could have saved if he had lived.

Hector was a true hero.

I was still working on that.

"I don't think so. Well, maybe me, I mean, I didn't die from a war, and your generation is different than mine." I matched his sigh. "They'll remember you, Heck, if not me."

There was more quiet before he said, "I miss breathing."

"I miss my heart beating," I added.

"I miss being the gods' gift to living ladykind," said a voice behind us, and we turned to see Archer making his way up to our hill, bow slung over his back with a quiver of interesting-looking arrows, dressed in kakis and a white t-shirt again with his camp necklace.

Aquila was walking very fast in front of him, still in her camo pants but with a thick belt holding an unknown weapon, her face set in a constant vexed expression while murmuring under her breath, "And you will for eternity, living or dead."

I shook my head at them. "Aquila, he can't miss something he never was. Come on, let's get moving."

Ignoring Archer's dramatic moans about how everyone was ganging up on him to 'scorch his soul', we trekked up the hill, whereupon a few skeleton soldiers opened the gates and escorted us to the entrance that was supposed to come out in Central Park. Our masters, Achilles, Daedalus, and Odysseus, were already waiting there, and I assumed that Hades had better things to do than wave a teary goodbye to some of his many, many, many dead kids.

"You have about two weeks before he manages to get a hold of mortals to try his potion," Odysseus reminded us ominously as he handed us bagfuls of mortal money and drachmas. "Two weeks, at most."

"Yes, sir," I confirmed, sounding a lot more confident than I was, holding the currency in my hands. I frowned.

"It would suck if we got pick pocketed," Aquila voiced my concerns.

To everyone's surprise, I handed the cash to Hector. "Here. If we give it to the master thief, no one can steal it from him."

Suddenly, Hector's grin, widened. I'd come to find the dimples both endearing and fear inducing. "You really trust me with this?"

"Well, if you already have it, you can't steal it, can you?"

"I just meant I thought you didn't want rose-colored glasses and hippie shirts-"

I smacked the back of his head and turned back to the masters. "Thank you. We'll be on our way then, em, if you could open the door…"

From behind the masters stepped a handsome, curly-haired ghost, who, when he started playing his lyre, I knew was Orpheus, and the rocks on the wall began to tremble. Then, one by one, they fell away to reveal a long tunnel, through which, with one last look at the Underworld, my small group surged through, through to the world of the living…

When out we stepped into the sun of Central Park, a gasp escaped my chest. Back in Elysium, the sunlight had been fake, but this was real. Real warmth, real glow, real, filtering through the gently fluttering leaves of the maple trees. It seemed to be a cool, spring day.

My fingers made their way tentatively to the top of my chest, and to my utter joy, I felt a steady _thuhbump, thuhbum, thuhbump_ under my palm, my ribs moving inward and outward with breath. My veins pulsed with flowing blood. Breathe in. Breathe out. Oh, to live again…

Archer, out of us all, appreciated it the most, being son of the sun god, and moaned in happy pleasure as he splayed out on the grass, soaking it up. "I think it's my sunbathing time. I'll be there in a moment."

Aquila kicked him in the side, not all too lightly. "Get up. We're not here for a vacation; if you ever want one again, then we have to finish the quest and live first."

"This," Archer corrected, rubbing his side with a glare that didn't last long, "is living, my dear Aphrodite girl."

Aquila bristled, and I wondered why she let him get to her. "I am not an Aphrodite girl! I'm a daughter of Athena!"

Due to my harmonious instincts, I cut in, "Take it as a compliment and move on, Aquila. He's just messing around."

The angry girl fingered the weapon on her belt that I still hadn't identified. "If he thinks he can just mess around with me-"

"No one does," I sighed, exasperated. "He's joking. And due to the fact that your reaction is amusing him, he will most likely tease you again, that is, if you keep letting yourself get so aggravated by him."

"This is a great bonding experience and all," said an annoyed Hector from behind us. "But I'd kinda like to get to saving the world."

Now Aquila turned on Hector too. "I was just saying that-"

Hector raised his hands in surrender. "No offense, Athena girl, but I don't really care what you were saying. I'm sorry that you're having your time of month, but we've got to get a move on."

"He's right," I said firmly. "Get up, Archer, and shut up, Aquila. Let's hit the city. Find an abandoned warehouse where he could be hiding or something."

Archer stood agreeably and cheerfully, digging out some Ray Bans and sliding them on, while Aquila did as told, but silently seethed. With Hector at my side, I pressed toward the city.

It was much more crowded than I remembered, with sleek, stylish new cars that I'd never seen before, but mostly the usual honking yellow taxis and busses. Lights blinked everywhere, trying to get your attention, and people pushed passed you as if you didn't really exist. That was completely fine with me, and though the sword at my side was invisible, I was worried that it might bump into someone. No one seemed to notice, and the Mist was obviously covering Archer's bow and quiver and Aquila's strange thing. Hector kept his daggers up his sleeves.

We walked until we reached the dirtier part of the city, and I motioned for the others to follow close as we searched for a place, even a monster. I breathed in, out, focusing my senses. I almost felt my mind tingling, leading me to where a monster could be. After a few moments, my eyes flew open.

Aquila spoke before me. "There. Something's there." She pointed off to the other side of the street, to a rickety, large, too old two story house.

Nodding, I lead on in that direction, and when we finally stood before the door, scuffles and some sort of growling noise sounded from within. Exchanging grim looks, Archer drew out his bow and took off his glasses, I my sword, Aquila her black instrument, and with a small _shing!, _Hector's daggers appeared in his hands. They looked to me, and, slowly, I turned the knob and pushed open the wooden door.

* * *

**Hey, loves. Not a long chapter, but next one coming up quick. I know I don't have many readers, (sigh) but I love all of you that do read, and leave a review if you want to see another chapter! And you can tell me what you think is behind the door... :)**

**~LoneStorm**


	5. Meeting the Armadillo of Death

The first thing our eyes fell upon as the door swung open, our weapons drawn, was…

a puppy.

It was a Chihuahua, and it was staring at us, confused.

After a few moments of the most awkward silence of our lives, Hector's voice cut through the still air. "Well, that was anticlimactic."

I elbowed him before saying, "Lower your weapons. I don't want to scare it."

Archer moaned. "This thing freaked the living daylights out of me. Can I shoot it anyway?"

"No, unless you want go to the Fields of Punishment for animal abuse," I warned, pushing down his arrow.

Aquila narrowed her eyes. "This isn't right. I knew I could feel a monster…"

I shivered, staring down at the animal's bulging eyes. "Well, we found it. I hate Chihuahuas."

Hector laughed. "Llamas, now Chihuahuas? I thought you were supposed to be peaceful with nature and crap."

"I have a very, very good reason to hate llamas!" I defended. "And Chihuahuas are evil! Look at that gleam in his eye… he just wants to maul our faces off! Just like a monkey, or a duck!"

Even Aquila snorted at that. "Monkeys and ducks now? What's wrong with them?"

"Monkeys are deformed humans," I said, exasperated that they didn't know this. "They're creepy. And ducks are cannibalistic – bloodthirsty little beasts."

"Ducks," Hector mused. "Clio, darling, ducks don't even have teeth."

"They want you to think that," I muttered under my breath, but let the subject go. "Well, now what?"

"We can adopt him!" Hector squealed, clapping his hands together and making me mentally question his sexuality.

I backed away. "You can. I'm not touching the thing."

Aquila raised an eyebrow. "What next? Are you going to start a protest against the existence of armadillos, or-"

She was interrupted by Archer dropping his bow on the floor and saying, "What the f-"

An armadillo had walked in from the other room.

Hector scratched his neck with the end of his dagger. "I don't understand."

Aquila said it again. "Something's wrong about this."

"I think we've established that," I said, pointing my sword at the surely bloodsucking armadillo.

Of course, the situation was just made worse when from the same doorway came five ducks, two monkeys, and, gods help me, a _llama_. He had midnight black fur, tall, sharp hooves and I could swear his eyes were glowing red…

"Aquila?" I said weakly. "I'd like to take you up on that llama-killing offer…"

"I can't do that," she said slowly. "I don't think that's a llama, and I don't think those are ducks, or monkeys, or an armadillo or even the Chihuahua…"

"Well, what else could they be?" asked Archer, fending off a duck with his bow, muttering agreement to my hate of ducks.

When he asked that, the armadillo grew, transformed, until another Archer stood before us, blonde hair, cocky grin and all, but the twinkle in his eyes was no longer playful – sinister.

"Well, we're your worst nightmare, Archer Solman."

All at once, my little crew said, "Monster," and charged.

I slashed a monkey that was growing into something else, and it turned to dust. Hector, my brave defender, went straight for the llama, who decided to turn into a rat and skitter away. A duck, that had, as I had warned, grown teeth, clamped onto his leg. He yelled and shook his leg free, the duck flying and hitting the opposite wall.

"Ughh! That little effer! Ducks! I – hate – DUCKS!"

"Glad we're in agreement," I told him, knocking away another duck before it snapped at him.

He grinned at me, his eyes alight with the adrenaline, brown curls swinging around his face. "Bloodthirsty little beasts, aren't they?"

I couldn't help but laugh, but laughing stopped when I turned. Archer and Aquila were gone. Hector and I looked at each other, horror evident in our expressions, and ran together up the stairs, chased by a remaining monkey and a duck that had turned into… oh, crap. A tiger.

We ran like innocent men running from Tartarus, the low growl and roar of the big cat following us from behind. In the second room we came to, we slammed the door shut behind us, shoving a big bed, a dresser, and several armchairs in front of the door. I breathed out.

"That won't keep it out," I warned. "It'll turn into a beetle and then a tiger again when it gets inside."

To my surprise, Hector just laughed. "Clio, I think I know what these monsters are. They're Kobaloi; they like to confuse and scare their victims by taking different shapes, but in their true form, they're rather weak little creatures. I don't think it can do much to us. They can't actually replicate the strength of the tiger – just the shape."

"Thank the gods," I sighed, looking at our surroundings for the first time. Crap.

Hector voiced my concerns. "No other doors. Try a window?"

"I guess we'll have to. Where do you think Aquila and Archer are?"

"Here!" said a male voice, and Archer slid in through the window. He was panting, and pushed some hair from his eyes. He frowned. "Where's Aquila?"

"Don't know," I said, "but-"

In one fluid motion, Archer stepped forward and smacked Hector in the side of the head, knocking him out cold. I gasped and ran to Hector, then stared up at the boy that had hit him. He was grinning, that sinister gleam returning.

But he wasn't Archer. How stupid could I be?

I leapt forward and sliced at him, a cut that wouldn't kill a monster, and sure enough, it healed right up. Growling, I stabbed at him, but was blocked by a second Archer swinging through the window. Then a third, a fourth, and the last, coughing dust as he looked up to the scene.

I backed up, standing over Hector protectively, swinging my sword back and forth so that none of them got too close. The last Archer that had come in was mouthing, "_What the…"_ over and over. I sliced his hand while he was distracted. Blood dripped from my sword. He just looked at me. It was Archer.

In an understanding, both of us began a new strike, him whacking his bow against skulls and me stabbing and slashing until monster dust covered the floor.

We stood there, panting and staring at the ground. It was at this time that Aquila finally met up with us, climbing up through the window. There was her forehead was sticky with blood, but I didn't know if the Kobaloi could replicate the look of blood when they had seen a person, so I surprised her by cutting open her arm, to which she yelped and looked at me, scandalized.

"What the heck was that for? I even killed your dang llama!"

Yep. It was Aquila.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Just checking." I knelt beside Hector again, pulling him up and poured a bit of nectar down his throat from my bag. I watched until the swelling on his head began to lessen, but he didn't wake. Archer came forward as I began to hoist my friend onto my back.

"Let me take that, sweetheart. You're a tough girl, but I've got highly helpful biceps and an eight pack."

I rolled my eyes, but let him anyway. Aquila and I shoved the furniture away from the door and we all tromped down the stairs, exhausted. From there, we jogged far, until we couldn't go anymore, and collapsed together in a deserted alleyway. Archer moaned, setting Hector down like a sack of potatoes and lying on the ground.

For about ten minutes, none of us spoke, treating our wounds and sitting in a blissful silence. As it always is, this silence was broken when Hector finally woke. He blinked around groggily, murmuring, "Clio?"

I rushed to his side, taking his hand. "Right here. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got smashed in the head with an effing bow and bitten by an effing duck," he said, pushing himself further up on the wall. "We beat 'em?"

"Yeah."

He nodded, then, all three of us watched him as he seemingly went insane, beginning to laugh hysterically until he was clutching his stomach and lying in the fetal position.

"Um, Heck?" I said softly. "Do you think you have a concussion, or – "

"N-no," he said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "It's just – just – That was the most ridiculous fight I've ever had in any lifetime. Oh, gods, I love being alive."

Thus, we could not stop laughing for twenty long minutes afterwards.

* * *

**Hello, baby chicks! (Not ducklings *shiver*) Thanks to the people that reviewed and favorited, and please review for this chapter! And thanks to Miniaon, who gave me the 'anticlimactic' idea. What did you guys think? Lastly, virtual cookies to anyone that gets the duck reference...**

**~LoneStorm**


	6. Becoming Official Babysitters of Zeus

We woke, blinking sun from our eyes, in a dirty alleyway. None of us really cared, because at least we, you know, actually _woke up_.

After we stood, stretched, and made morning groaning noises that sounded like baby dinosaurs, we trooped off to the street. I muttered to Hector as Aquila and Archer walked ahead of us, carefully avoiding each other's gaze, "How is your head?"

"Fine," he said, rubbing his temples. He glanced at me. "How is your heart?"

"What?" I asked, caught off guard.

"Well, you know, I guessed that you probably had a heart attack yesterday, the ducks and llamas and all…"

I punched him in the arm, cheeks heating. I didn't mind as much, since I was simply glad that I had blood. "Shut up."

He stared ahead, a small smile creeping onto his face. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Hey, guys," Aquila called back to us. "Wanna get some breakfast and talk out what to do there?"

"Food," we chorused like dying satyrs.

Ten minutes later we were chowing down deep dish pizza, not caring that it was burning our mouths. Hector, across from me in our little booth, moaned in pleasure, "Ughh, why didn't we do this _before_ getting attacked by a ravenous armadillo?"

"Yeah, gods, Clio, what a bad leader," Archer scoffed, gulping down some Coke.

I considered dumping my root beer on him, but decided that it was much too delicious to waste, so I contented myself by throwing a piece of pepperoni instead. He stared at me irritably as the pepperoni slid down his face.

"I didn't see you offering any ideas other than sunbathing, Archer," I reminded him. "And killing monsters seemed a bit more constructive." I turned to Aquila, seated beside me. "So – Prometheus ideas?"

Aquila stopped in mid-chew, and then swallowed. "Why are you guys all looking at me?"

"Because you're smart."

"Because you're the Athena girl."

"Because you're hot."

I assume you can figure out who said which line.

After she'd kicked Archer under the table, she sighed. "I really have no idea. I know this sounds stupid, but I think the best we can do is go look for more monsters that he could have allied with. And someone that can get into Olympus or Camp. Who could have stolen the ambrosia and nectar for him to experiment with?"

"Demigod?" offered Hector. "I'm sure one of my siblings could pull it off, and if they already went to Camp Half-Blood, well, it would be easy, right?"

"Right," Aquila confirmed. "And he surely offered the demigod immortality in exchange, so, the question really is-"

"-which half-blood wants to be immortal?" I finished, narrowing my eyes in thought.

"Exactly."

Archer frowned. "Well, we can't exactly just waltz into Camp and interrogate everyone. In fact, going near Camp would be dangerous as it is."

"Why?" Hector asked wistfully, staring off out the window.

"Because everyone would want to help with the quest," Archer said, eyeing the dessert menu. "We'd put them in danger, and we'd also never find the demigod that went bad. They'd know."

Aquila gawked. "Did you just say something… intelligent?"

The corner of his mouth quirked in a slight smile. "Maybe."

Resting my cheeks on my hands with elbows on the table, I sighed. "Even then, Prometheus could just keep the demigod with himself. He doesn't have to be at Camp. Assuming, of course, that there is a dirty demigod in the case."

Hector grinned down at his plate, murmuring so that only I could hear, "Oh, I'm sure there are _many_ dirty demigods, depending on your definition…"

"Shut up, sick-minded duck," I snapped, and he looked satisfyingly offended. "Anyway, any ideas on how to find…?"

Silence. Then…

"Perhaps I can help, children."

Our heads spun to see a tall, beautiful woman in a shimmery blue dress, like peacock feathers, and long brown hair. Her eyes were stern, but hidden by a pleasant smile. She seemed very out of place in a pizzeria.

Aquila sucked in a breath. "Lady Hera."

My knees bumped painfully on the tabletop as I tried to stand to bow, but the goddess Hera simply waved it off. "Oh, no, no, do sit. We need none of that here."

Aquila and I scooted over in the booth to let Hera in, and she gracefully did so. We stared at her, wondering what in the Hades she could be doing here, but she only wrinkled her nose. "Oh my, this is not very healthy, is it?" With a wave of her hand, the rest of the deep dish pizza was transformed into a chicken Cesar salad. Archer gazed at it sadly.

"And Hector, dear, do use a napkin to wipe your fingers, not your pants," she added. He flushed. Muttering a 'yes, ma'am', he snatched up one from the napkin holder.

"Um, Lady Hera?" I prompted.

"Oh! Yes, yes, I simply wanted to offer a chance for the information you seek, demigods," she said.

"A… chance?" I said hesitantly.

She nodded. "A chance." The goddess said, "Do me a favor, and I can tell you the name and place of the demigod that has gone bad. Sound fair?"

We all sat up straighter. "What's the favor?" I asked.

Hera pursed her lips, but then smiled ruefully. "My husband, Zeus… well, I assume you all heard of the Jackson boy turning down immortality, correct?" We nodded. She continued, "Well, instead he made a wish that included four parts: we were to treat our, well, _their_ children well, recognizing them and getting them to Camp and claimed by age thirteen, cabins for all demigods, the release of peaceful Titans, and the abolishment of the Big Three pact.

"This gives my husband free range to cheat on me again whenever he pleases, and today my view of him has been blocked from my vision. I just know he must be at it again."

Tears shimmered in her eyes, and despite all of the terrible things I'd heard about her, I felt a pang of pity. But beside me, Aquila said slowly, suspiciously, "You want us to _spy_ on him?"

Lady Hera tapped perfectly manicured fingers on the table. "I only want to know what he's up to and who he's with – that's all. I know the area that he is in, but not exactly where, but you demigods will be able to know it. He would not bother blocking your senses."

"So, say we do this," I said, "and we tell you that he's with a lady. What would you do to her?"

"Simply give her what she deserves," said Hera.

I felt Aquila tense beside me, like a deer sensing a hunter.

"Well, you see, I don't think that's going to work out," I said, leaning back on my seat and folding my arms across my chest. "I won't do it just so that you could punish an innocent girl that doesn't know that Zeus is a god or married. It's not her fault. It's Zeus that should be punished. If I can help it, I won't have any more gods or goddesses being unjust to the guiltless."

Hera narrowed her eyes. "You remind me of someone. Another girl like you that I generously gave my help to and she decided to be ungrateful…"

"My sister, wasn't it?" said Aquila, and then she rolled her eyes. "Gods forbid you send intestinally challenged cows after us. That would be the worst of our problems for sure."

Archer and Hector laughed. Hera clenched her jaw. "Is this your final word?"

"Oh, we'll help you," I said, "but only if you swear on the river Styx not to hurt, kill, or curse the woman that Zeus is with or any of her loved ones."

Hera paused. "You run a hard bargain, daughter of Harmonia."

"Oh, it's not hard at all," I said lightly. "A lot less work for you."

"Do you even know," she whispered, "what it is like to be betrayed by –"

I sighed impatiently, "Oh, save the sympathy vote for someone else, lady. Of course I don't know. But whatever it is like for you, it's no excuse to hurt an innocent person just so that you're not the only one in pain. That's bullying, that's selfish, and that's utterly pathetic." I smiled at her. "So, considering that a goddess like you must be kind, caring, and strong, my bargain should be easy, shouldn't it?"

I'd just caught her between Scylla and Charybdis or the Clashing Rocks. (aka, the demigod way of saying, 'between a rock and a hard place'.) Hera breathed in, out, closed her eyes, opened them, and finally: "I swear on the river Styx not to hurt, kill, or curse the woman that Zeus is with or any of her loved ones."

Thunder rolled.

"Well, then," I said. "I believe we have a deal."

Hera pulled out a map, still looking disgruntled from my speech before. "Here is the area that he is in." There was an area on the Manhattan map that was circled in red marker. "I give you twenty-four hours to find him and then simply call my name when you are safely away and have the information. Then I shall give you yours in return."

Aquila scowled. "And you couldn't have just given us our information just because it would be the right thing to do, or to keep the mortals from becoming immortal?"

"Do not mistake me for not caring about your quest, girl," Hera snapped. "But there are other important things as well, and I cannot do them myself." She stood, her long blue dress sweeping around her feet. "I will be waiting, demigods." And with that, she strode from the room.

After a considerable silence, Hector said, "I guess we should go. Twenty four hours to find and spy on the king of the gods, huh?"

"We can't go just yet," I said, as Archer hesitantly dished out some of the salad.

"Why not?"

"Because I am not leaving without one of those chocolate volcano cake things with ice cream on the side," I said, pointing to the dessert menu. "Who else wants one?"

My faithful little squad all raised their hands.

* * *

**Hey cupcakes!**

**(Kill me if ya want, but I don't even like cupcakes...)**

**Review! What did you think? Any predictions? And possibly one of the PJatO characters that we all know and love coming up soon...**

**So, it's been a little while. My mom forbid me from writing fanfic until exams were over, and though they're not, I get an off day on Friday, so it's cool. And I love my mother, so I don't really mind. I mean, my mother takes time to even read this fanfic. How awesome is that?**

**It will take a while for more chapters, then, because exams are looming, and if you read my other Harry Potter fic, 'Lilies Grow with Sun, Rain, and a Bit of Magic', then, well, sorry, that will take a while too. (Check it out, if you like Jily. I promise that I'll only have one more first year chapter before I skip to fifth.)**

**Anyway! Love you guys, whoever reads and my two faithful reviewers. You guys rock! **

**~LoneStorm **


	7. Ladies' Men

Once our stomachs had been sufficiently filled with godly food (chocolate, rumored to be poop of the gods), we left the restaurant and started our trip to the indicated section of city circled by Hera. Aquila, being the smart one, navigated the map for us and led us down a series of blocks until we had cramps from the food we'd just eaten.

It was two o'clock by the time we reached the area marked, and we had been silent the entire time until Archer said, "I just don't get it, guys."

"What, Archer?" I said, grateful for a conversation. Aquila, who would usually take this as an opportunity to act annoyed at him, was too busy squinting at the map to pay any attention.

"How is Zeus such a ladies' man?"

Hector shrugged. "He's king of the gods."

"He has a beard," Archer said. "Beards are not even in! Ladies don't even like beards."

"You sound like a son of Aphrodite," I scoffed.

"Well," he argued, kicking a pebble on the street, "do you think I'd actually look good with a beard?"

"I wouldn't think you looked good, beard or no beard." I scanned over the buildings, sensing for activity.

"Ow," Archer said, and winced. "Ow, ow, ow…"

"Truth hurts, Sunshine," I sighed.

"Well, that's not fair." Archer sent me a glare that looked too baby seal-like to be taken seriously. "You'd still think Hector was hot if he had a beard. This is favoritism! Come see the violence inherited in the system!"

"I would not!" I sputtered.

"Oh, please." Archer rolled his eyes. "I feel like the Aphrodite kid of the group. You guys are always playing eye-hockey, touching each other…"

"I don't like hockey," Hector murmured.

I wasn't even sure why my face was burning. It's not like what Archer said was true. I mean, Hector's looks were plenty… appealing. Okay, extremely appealing. Well, you know, tallness, the curly hair, the bright eyes, fit body, what didn't technically count as good-looking? But we'd always been friends. Friends, not even close to more. That would be… weird.

"Stop being an idiot, Archer. You're not an Aphrodite kid, so don't try to play one," I told him sharply.

"Yeah, she's right, Archer," Aquila said vaguely from ahead of us, not even looking up.

Archer frowned. "Do you even know what we're discussing?"

"No," she admitted, turning the map to the side. "But I do know that you're an idiot."

I decided to step in to avoid the surely upcoming event of one of them ripping out the other's spine and beating them with it, and said, "Anyone sensing godly aura yet?"

Hector seemed relieved at my change of the subject and said instantly, "Maybe. Something to the upper left?"

I nodded, taking point and marching over to the building that he had indicated, a little white house with a picket fence and a flourishing garden. Biting my lip, I looked the place up and down. If this was the right location, great. If not, we were about to randomly barge in to some poor person's house.

Well, desperate, 'only way I'm ever going to live again' and 'the world will crumble without the success of this quest' times come with desperate measures. Therefore, I strode right up there and knocked on the door.

After a whole minute of waiting, I knocked again. And again. And aga-

"Let's just go in, Clio," Hector said.

I tugged on the knob. "It's locked."

Hector glared at me, reminding me that he was a son of Hermes.

"Oh, right," I said, and backed away to let him at it.

All he needed was few seconds and a paper clip, and we were in. Archer's bow was drawn, Hector's daggers…

I could definitely feel that we were in the right house by now, with the powerful 'bow down before me' aura lingering around the place. The only problem that we came to was the fact that when we got through the entrance way, a Sphinx was blocking our path.

We stopped short, Aquila now whipping out her weapon as well. I just stared. The Sphinx, a winged lion with the face of a beautiful woman, did not attack, but simply smiled at us, pawing and prowling back and forth, keeping us out. Perhaps she could be reasoned with.

"Lower your weapons," I said.

Aquila gaped at me. "But Clio-"

"I _said _lower your weapons," I cut her off, and then turned to the Sphinx. "Hello. What are you doing here?"

She purred. "I do as I usually do. I guard, little demigods."

"Erm, can we go by?" I asked hopefully.

"I think you know how it goes," she said. "You answer my riddle, you may pass. Don't answer it, you may walk away. Get it wrong, and you die."

I sighed. "Yeah, alright. Riddle, please?"

A wicked sort of smile played across her lips. "_I am the beginning of sorrow, and the end of sickness. You cannot express happiness without me, yet I am in the midst of crosses. I am always in risk, yet never in danger. You may find me in the sun, but I am never out of darkness_."

Archer's mouth was hanging open, Hector simply looked irritated, and Aquila, obviously, was thinking, muttering to herself, "Beginning of sorrow… end of sickness? Could be, no, that can't be right…"

The truth is, we were all just waiting for her. We didn't have to wait long.

Aquila blinked quickly after only a few seconds, then began to laugh. "Oh, that's too easy."

"What is it?" I murmured.

She stared the Sphinx straight in the eye. "The letter 's'."

The Sphinx just smiled, and walked away.

"Nice one, Aquila!" Archer cheered, hugging her hard to annoy her. But the daughter of Athena only sighed, as if she was too tired to make him stop.

"Let's go, guys. He's probably right around here, as he set up a Sphinx to guard him. Not his smartest move," I said to them, starting forward with Hector.

Sure enough, the first bedroom we crept to, we heard voices:

"Perhaps we can go out to eat tonight? Then I can take you around town, then come back here…"

The woman said something and Hector maimed barfing. Stifling a laugh, I peeked around the door just enough to see Zeus and some curvy blonde sitting together, murmuring sweet nothings and crap. Having seen and heard enough, I motioned to them that it was time to high tail it.

As we crept out, I secretly agreed with Archer; beards were not in or attractive.

I was contemplating this until Aquila gasped and I looked up. A small terrier had just trotted into the room, and had stopped dead upon seeing us. It was when he started barking like nuts that I decided that terriers were evil as well.

Purest evil when thunder rolled and a booming voice from the hall called out, "_DEMIGODS_!"

We all shared a look, a look that clearly said a large combination of colorful metaphors and then one word that made even more sense.

_Run_.

Lightning cackled above us as we took off full speed, running and not exactly knowing where we were running to, other than _away_. Can you run from lightning and the king of the gods? Well, between imminent doom and a laughable chance, I'll take the chance every time.

Of course, running always gets faster when something is chasing you, so, naturally, just to give us a work out, Zeus decided to have a temper tantrum so that when we looked over our shoulders next, our eyes were greeted with the sight of a towering, scaly hydra and a swarm of harpies.

As you can imagine, this made my day.

Adrenaline is great stuff, because I didn't feel the stitch in my side, I didn't feel my legs aching, but my mind did focus in on my surroundings; we'd reached the beach, and Hector was shouting my name as he jumped and pushed me over, acid spray shooting over our heads as we hit the sand hard.

When my vision cleared, Hector was shakily holding a red-stained hand to his side, his shirt was torn and steaming, and over us loomed the hydra, his seven great, ugly heads hissing, rearing back and ready to strike.

Though they were pitiful last words, I said weakly, "I blame the terrier," and held my sword up in above of us.

* * *

**Good afternoon, strawberries!**

**No, I don't know what's with the 'strawberries' thing. I don't like strawberries either... But I like you guys!**

**And again, take a few seconds of your day to leave a review! I love anything you have to say, and whenever anyone leaves something, I admit to making a happy little 'yeep!' noise and jumping around... Please with a llama on top? (No, I don't hate llamas. I love llamas...)**

**Okay! Exams over! But... family member graduation party to work on today and tomorrow, spending time with cousins Sunday, and summer school already on Monday... Ew. I'm really glad that I got this out, though, because I miss writing it. Not a very long chapter, but do ya like it? What's gonna happen? Did anyone find the Monty Python reference? **

**May the force be with you, :)**

**~LoneStorm**


	8. Scenes of Confuzzlement

It was with a great _thunk!_ that we were saved. The hydra screeched; the arrow protruding from its chest had just barely missed the heart. I turned around wildly, arm around Hector's shoulders to support him, and instead of seeing Archer, it was a black-haired boy with slanted eyes and a purple t-shirt that I'd never seen in my life. There was a determined look on his wide face as he drew out another arrow. Shouting surfaced behind him, and I saw more armed teens running to their ally.

Hector managed a small chuckle. "The orange-coats are coming."

Just what we did and did not need.

"Shh," I whispered. "Help me get you away."

I half dragged Hector off behind a cluster of rocks on the shore as the hydra was distracted with the new demigods. Archer and Aquila were still missing, along with all the harpies, and I tried to get myself to breathe. I was a daughter of peace. I could be calm. I had to pull myself together. When I opened my eyes and saw Hector, pale and shaking, it came easily. My best friend was here with me, even if injured, and if Hector was here, then anything would be okay.

"Let me see," I said, taking some ambrosia and nectar from my backpack.

He lifted a trembling hand from his wound, and suddenly everything was not okay again. It was ugly, large, and a definite third-degree burn. The skin surrounding it was a sickly green, and blood poured from it all.

"I'm okay," he said quietly. "I'm okay, Clio." His fingers clenched on mine reassuringly.

"Of course you are," I said hastily, realizing that he had probably said that because my eyes had gotten rather wet, and I began to pour nectar on the wound. The bleeding stopped, and the skin ceased hissing with steam, but it still looked terribly painful.

After I'd forced some ambrosia on him, he began to shoo me away and brace himself against the rock, as if he were going to try to stand up. "I'm fine. I'm good. We need to find the others. Where are my daggers?"

I winced. "Back by the hydra."

He said a word that his mother would surely disapprove of and started to hoist himself up, but I rushed forward to help. I almost wished we had stayed down, because as soon as we stood, there was an arrow pointing at each of our heads from the same bow.

The demigods were standing around us, weapons drawn, and when I glanced over their shoulders, I could see that they had taken out the hydra, where a pile of monster dust was left. There were four of them, one tall with ridiculously messy black hair, one blonde girl with curly hair and an expression of intimidation just like Aquila's, the archer, and one that I recognized.

Hector looked angry and batted the arrows away. "Well, that's dangerous. If your hand would have slipped, you could have killed us."

"That may have been our intention," the blonde said, eyes narrowed.

Hector's eyes narrowed equally. "That's not extremely respectful of your fellow war veteran, Annabeth."

She gasped, and the tall messy one beside her held a bronze, gleaming sword to Hector's throat. "How do you know her? Who are you?"

Hector glanced at me. His eyes were mournful. I didn't like it. "I told you they wouldn't remember us." Not knowing what else to say, I slid my fingers through his.

The only boy I knew out of all of them cleared his throat and tapped his black sword nervously. "Um, Percy, they're not dangerous. Well, to you, anyway. You can stop… pointing things at them, everyone."

The one called Percy moaned. "How is it that you know everyone and never tell us?"

Nico's pale cheeks flushed. "I wasn't supposed to!"

"Um, yeah, okay," I said awkwardly. "While you work out the friend issues, we've got our own, so, probably won't see you around, and-"

The sword was up at me this time. "Who. Are. You."

I glanced to Nico, the son of Hades who visited from time to time, as if asking permission. He just gave a miserable shrug, as if there was nothing to do about it.

Thus, I sighed, flicking the sword away with my finger and putting an arm around Hector, who was trembling again with the strain of standing. "I'm Clio, daughter of Harmonia. This is Hector, son of Hermes. We're no threat to you, so we'll just be on our way."

"…Hector?" the boy called Percy said hesitantly. "As in… Hector Veloxson?"

A small smile stretched onto my friend's face. "Yes, Percy, as in all powerful Percy Jackson."

I gaped. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, conqueror of Kronos, Gaea, fifty gazillion other monsters, a few gods and more titans… He was standing in front of me, a simple nineteen year old with messy black hair and sea-green eyes… and he was pointing a sword at my neck. Well, still an honor, I suppose.

But then Percy dropped his sword staring at Hector. "You're dead," he said hollowly. "I-I watched your shroud _burn_…"

"Well, I didn't. I had an appointment with Elysium." Hector shrugged. "It's dead people business, man; don't get mixed up in this. We've got a quest to do." Hector, with my assistance, began to hobble from behind the rock and look around, scanning for our two missing members. He then turned back to a dumbstruck Percy Jackson with a sad smile. "Good to see you, Percy." He nodded to the others. "Annabeth. Nico. Random archer dude that saved my life that reminds me of a panda bear."

The archer dude blinked.

Hector raised an eyebrow at me. "You don't have anything against panda bears, do you?"

I laughed lightly. "No, Heck."

"Good." He leaned on me slightly more heavily. "Let's find them."

After I'd run to get his daggers, we had only taken a few steps when Hector gasped in pain and clutched his side. I grimaced. "Hector, maybe you should stay here-"

"Hades no," he said, and then pressed his mouth and eyes together tightly as if not to cry out.

And suddenly, my burden was lightened, and I looked to Hector's other side to see Percy putting Hector's arm over his shoulder and helping him along. Nico and the archer guy appeared beside me, and the blonde, Annabeth, by Percy.

"I don't know how you're alive, Heck," Percy said still sounding bewildered. "But however you are, you're not dying again on my watch."

Hector just smiled at the sand.

I cleared my throat. "We're missing two of our group and we're guessing they're off fighting a bunch of harpies that were after us. I don't know where they could be."

Annabeth pointed to the ground, where, when I followed her line of sight, I saw that we were stepping on clusters of giant chicken footprints. Oh.

"Right," I said, flushing. I felt like strolling right over and continuously smashing my skull against a rock. I was just about the worst quest leader of all time, wasn't I?

Let's make a list:

-Archer and Aquila constantly fighting

-Led my peeps into a bunch of shape shifting creeps

-Let my best friend get bashed in the head

-Got the Queen of the gods angry

-Got the King of the gods angry

-Got us chased by a hoard of harpies and a hydra

-Got best friend squirted by hydra

-Simply _lost_ other two members

-Demigod more famous than Heracles rightfully pointed sword at my throat

-Couldn't follow the most obvious footprints in the world

-Even llamas, ducks, and terriers apparently thought I sucked too

I looked at my sneakers, thoroughly miserable, and not wanting to look at the others, who surely thought I was stupid. And Hector, who I'd let down. Again. And now he was in agony because of me. Maybe they were all right; maybe daughters of Harmonia are not meant for greatness or happy endings.

I could feel Hector's watching me, but I couldn't meet his eyes. I couldn't. I probably didn't even deserve to behold the color of their rich blue…

I looked up.

Surely all of my apologies and shared pain were etched in my gaze, because he just brushed his cheek against mine and murmured, "It's not your fault, Clio."

"Whatever," I mumbled, squeezing my eyes together.

"Don't 'whatever' me, girl," he said, voice still a whisper. "It could have been a lot worse."

"I should have just stayed in Elysium," I said quietly. "Aquila, you, even Archer, should have led this; I don't know what I was thinking, accepting it. I'm sorry. Daughters of Harmonia aren't even supposed to be alive. I should've just been happy with sitting and picking flowers for eternity and-"

I don't even know how it happened, but suddenly his mouth was against mine and the hand that was supposed to be around Percy holding my cheek. I was frozen, the only thought in my mind being, _what the Hades- what in the name Zeus-what the eff is going on…_

Then it was over and his face was perfectly normal, like that just happened every day, as he put his arm back around Percy's shoulders. He said simply, "Shut up, Clio."

I blinked rapidly, staring straight ahead for a long time until all I could think to say was, "Okay."

Of course, then I became aware of Percy sniggering at my expression, and attempted to harden it once more, to no avail. I had the feeling that it was red as dragon fire.

This time, I was rescued by the squawking of harpies and the shouting of bloodied up Archer and Aquila. Archer was swinging his bow and smacking them around, drawing out arrows that he was running out of, and Aquila was spinning what I finally saw to be nunchucks with spikes out of each end.

Finally: fighting monsters. Something that actually made sense.

* * *

**Good mooorning beautifuls! (Or night, wherever you are)**

**I know, long time, no post, but I tried to make this one good to make up for it. Of course, I try to make all of them good, but still... review? I love you...**

**Whatchya'll think? Predictions? Suggestions? Good? Bad? People enjoy non-OCs comin' up? I wanted Leo to be there, because I'm married to him, but I didn't know how I could do him justice, so maybe later... I was going to save Hector/Clio ness for later, but I just thought 'psshhhh, why da Hades not?' ya know? **

**In case some out there don't know or didn't figure it out, 'confuzzled' is a mix of 'confused' and 'puzzled', so confuzzlment would be like 'confusedpuzzlement'. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**A thousand thank yous to Miniaon and WingDawn98, my faithful reviewers that I truly keep writing this story for, and extra thank you to cptmurphy!**

**WingDawn98:**** (Cool name, btw) Nah, I'm not smart enough to come up wit dem riddles... found it on internet... insert bashful smile WOAH! So I'm not the only one that doesn't like strawberries and cupcakes?! I always get hate for that... I hope this chapter made you happy, with Percyness and all. Sorry about non-Aquillaness, though, 'cause I know you like her, but I did reveal that she is epic with those ninja nunchucks...**

**Miniaon:**** Poor Hector indeed, and yes, the dog is quite to blame. There is so much to say to you, like how I want would give you many hugs and cookies, but there does not seem to be good enough of a way to do so, so, well... You're awesome!**

**cptmurphy:**** :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D... infinite smilies...**

**Okay, that's all, folks!**

**May the force be with you,**

**~LoneStorm**


	9. Enlightenment by the Cow

"Get them out of there!" Percy ordered the rest of his little group, gesturing to Archer and Aquila. "I'll take care of the rest!"

They nodded and instantly got to it, slashing and hacking away at the swarm to get to where our two members fought desperately. Hector and I started forward as well, Hector stumbling, but Percy put an arm out.

"You two stay here," he warned.

"It's our-!" I began angrily, but he cut me off.

"I know it's your quest. But just trust me on this, okay?" Percy set his gaze down on the enemy. "Keep Hector safe." And with that, he took off at a sprint down the hill.

I sighed, but watched anxiously as I forced Hector to lower in to a restful position on another rock, pulling out Prowler and willing to stick it with a twist into any chicken lady that came near him.

To my surprise, Hector didn't protest further. His eyes were fluttering heavily, and his head lolled back onto the rock. I wondered, with another catch of breath, if there had been poison in the acid spray.

"Hang in there, Heck," I murmured, absently brushing some curly hair away from his forehead that was coated in a cold sweat. "Eat this." I handed him a small bit of ambrosia, which he shakily brought to his mouth.

Back down on the shoreline, the extra help had successfully backed the swarm of harpies to the water when Percy shouted at all of the others to stand back. As soon as they did so, a ten foot wave swooped up over the group of monsters, rolling over to swallow them whole and then return to the sea. It remained calm.

Telling Hector to sit, stay, and be good boy, I ran down to help Aquila and Archer limp up to the rocks. Archer rushed to Hector as soon as he saw him, kneeling down and impatiently taking Hector's hand off of his wound to check it. I'd forgotten, with Archer's cockiness and good aim, that he was also probably a good Healer.

"How does it look?" I said nervously, tugging on my hair that had come free of my braid. "Is there poison? Does he need ambrosia? Nectar? Did he have too much? Should I get the bandages out of the-"

"Shut up, girl; you're breaking my focus, here," Archer said while Percy and co. trudged up to us.

A bit of my pacing, Archer's hushed chanting, and the others' murmuring later, Archer stood. Hector's eyes were closed. "He'll be okay." Archer looked exhausted, but Hector's side was now expertly bandaged. "He's just unconscious."

"Eat this," Aquila commanded, shoving some ambrosia at Archer, who batted it away.

"I'm fine. The issue is where we go now. It's not safe out in the open."

I shook my head like a dog ridding its ears of water, remembering that this was my quest to lead. "Archer, listen to Aquila. Eat it, and then we'll figure stuff out."

He shook his head, taking up my past hobby and beginning to pace. My eyes narrowed. "Archer. Eat the ambrosia."

"I'm fine," he said irritably.

At this, I turned my gaze to Aquila. We shared a look of exasperation, and to solve this issue, I gave a simple order. "Tackle him."

So that's why, with a sinister grin, Aquila grabbed the bag of ambroisa and launched herself at the son of Apollo, who gave a strangled yell at the girl jumping him and attempting to pin him to the ground to force feed.

I turned to Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and big archer dude.

"Thank you so much," I said sincerely, realizing that I was so tired that I was about to fall over. I leaned against a rock to keep from doing so. "I have no idea what we would have done or if Hector-" my voice cracked suddenly, and I found that I could no longer use it.

Archer squawked behind me, and I glanced back to check the progress. Aquila did end up able to pin him down, and was in threatening mode. Sighing, I returned my focus to the orange-coats, who were raising their eyebrows at the scuffle behind me and frowning. It was Percy that spoke their concerns.

"You're welcome anytime. But what is your quest?"

"To seek the Holy Grail," I said dully.

He blinked. "What?"

"In other words," I translated, "I can't tell you. It's for the gods, I swear on the river Styx-" Thunder "but like Hector said; it's a dead person thing. It would be best if you didn't get involved."

"We want to help!" Percy said boldly, but I cut him off before further statement.

"Exactly why we didn't contact Camp Half-Blood about it. The gods asked us because they didn't want to endanger you." I gestured to Hector and the harpy footprints on the beach. This happened because one god was pissed. I don't want to think of what kinds of eternal punishment we'd get if all of them were for messing with their living kids."

"But," he said, more quiet, "What about you? You're alive."

"For now," I sighed. "If I complete this successfully, then I'll stay that way longer. If you get involved and make gods ticked at us, no, I'll go straight back down." I fixed him with a level stare. "I like living. Hector likes living. Archer and Aquila like living. So we'd prefer if you kept yourselves safe and out of it."

"But-"

"Perseus Jackson, I have been in the Underworld for fifteen fricking years. Please."

He stared.

"_Please_."

Percy turned away and began to whisper heatedly with his girlfriend. Nico, adorned with sculls, black, gothness, and hotness as usual, shifted awkwardly beside them, while the other boy counted his arrows.

Finally, the savior of Olympus faced me one more time. "Just let us get you somewhere to sleep. Okay? That's all."

I opened my mouth to answer, when I heard Archer shout out, "Fine! Fine! I'll take the (insert extremely naughty, descriptive words here) ambrosia! Just get off me, woman!"

So Aquila had won her battle. Time to win my own. I breathed out. "Okay. That's all."

"That's all."

That's when Archer grumpily slumped over, clothes wrinkled and hair messed up, but less scraped and bruised, which was more important. "What's the plan, 'io?"

I grimaced. "'io?"

"Well, what else would your nickname be?"

I rolled my eyes. "My name is only two syllables. Some people say it as one. You can hardly-"

"Well, I just did. Shall we call our cow?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Your… cow?"

"Cow goddess," Aquila specified, appearing on my other side. "Sorry, Annabeth, but she was the one that was going to give us info, so…" Aquila looked at me. "Gonna make the call, leader?"

"Yup," I said, and called out, "Hera! We're ready!"

With a flash she was here again, that same shimmery blue dress and stern gaze. "Well, demigods?"

Annabeth practically hissed, and Percy scowled, refusing to look at the goddess. Ignoring this, I said, "He was with someone, yes. And yes, in a relationship you wouldn't approve of. So, before you give him a talking to, can you give us the name and location?"

Hera's jaw clenched and she looked away from us for a moment, before saying quietly, "His name is Logan Keep, son of Nemesis, predictably. I do not know where Prometheus is, but as for Logan, he is staying with his step-mother upstate. Here is the address." A slip of parchment popped into my hand with fancy script.

After examining it, I slid it into my pocket and looked at the goddess, who finally met my eyes. "Why you?" I said finally. "Why did you know this and the other gods didn't?"

"They are distracted by their own demigod children, worrying." She played with her silky braid. "I have none to be distracted by but my husband who seems to have other things to give his attention to. I observe others. I see more, in my solitude. They do not know, except for Nemesis, who, though all about fairness, has begun to hold off a tiny bit for her own children. I cannot blame her."

Hera looked tired, lonely, and despite what I'd heard about her, I felt a pang of pity. But it was only out of fear of incineration that I said, "Thank you for your much needed assistance, Lady Hera."

Her eyes searched mine. "You speak well, Clio Concordan. Thank you for your information, and though I disapprove of most demigods," she paused, "I will wish you luck, not only for the quest, but for your own sake." A smile. "We could use more demigods like you."

I highly doubted that, because if there were, the world would likely be in flames by now, but I still gave another 'thank you' and a bow. Then a flash, and the goddess was gone.

"You did a deal with her?" Annabeth growled. "No wonder you were completely hopeless if we hadn't come-"

"Hey!" Aquila said, eyes narrowing. "We were not hopeless-!"

"Not hopeless? Then why were you surrounded by harpies and needed us to get you out and a hydra was about to take out two other members, one that was severely injured already-"

"It wasn't our fault! It was the terrier!"

"What? Well-"

"Enough!" I shouted over them, rubbing my temples where a headache was forming. "My gods, contain yourselves, both of you! You're both better than this! Who cares whose fault it was? It happened, it's over, now move on." I shot a tiny glare at Percy and co. "I'm sure you've been in bigger messes before. Monsters come after demigods; that's just how it works, and we were fighting the best we could."

Annabeth opened her mouth, but Percy rested a hand on her shoulder. They seemed to share a silent conversation between their eyes, and then Annabeth sighed. "Okay. Let's just… find where you're going to rest."

While they talked amongst themselves for a moment, I scowled, annoyed at how Athena kids can never seem to apologize. Besides, I knew it was my fault, but rubbing it in was not helping the situation. To my surprise, it was Archer that patted my back supportively. When I gave him a questioning look, he just said, "Don't let them get you down. They can't control that it's their time of month-"

"Hey!" Aquila protested, putting her hand on his face and practically pushing him over. He righted himself, hands up for protection, but I just stepped between them, laughing at the familiarity.

"Yeah, Aquila," I said, feeling a bit reckless today, "I don't blame you for your hormonal-"

"Okay," Percy cut me off, coming out of their huddle. "Come with me. We can get some cabs."

"Yes, kemosabe," I said, walking over the sand to kneel beside Hector. He looked serene, sleeping peacefully, mouth slightly parted and face tilted to the side on his hard pillow. Let's see if we could find him a softer one. With Archer's help, I propped him up, lightly tapping his cheek in the hope that he would wake.

I had hoped enough, apparently, because his eyes blinked slowly open. He rubbed them and yawned in a way that I admitted was clearly adorable, and squinted up at me. Hector looked confused for a moment, before saying, "Did I just kiss you?"

He just had to bring it up, didn't he? "Um." I considered jumping into the ocean, but I was sure I would come out with my cheeks steaming. Archer raised an eyebrow, smirking like 'when did this happen, 'io?' I also considered flipping him off. "Yeah, you did."

"Mmkay," he said wearily, not seemingly bothered by the information. He stood wobbly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "'bout time. Took me three effing years."

* * *

**Hey kemosabes!**

**As I saw another author say perfectly, ****reviews = love and encouragement = more writing.**

**And it's about effing time that I posted. I've been procrastinating like crazy - one of my major talents. I tried to make this nice and long for ya, though.**

**Oh, and if anyone feels like shipping Hector/Clio as hard as I do, then my buddy WingDawn98 and I have decided that Clector is the ship name, because it sounds like something Henry from the Infernal Devices would name one of his inventions... **

**And to my lovely, angelic reviewers...**

**WingDawn98: I told Clio that, and she got very happy and says thank you. And here's more Percy for you and more coming up. Made sure to add some Aquila for you as well. :D You're amazawesome! **

**Miniaon: Thankzz! And a note for anyone reading this and confused: Clio has been dead for fifteen years from her accident. It says it in the beginning, but it was easy to miss, so thanks for mentioning that. :) Haha, she doesn't really hate animals, but she's just a bit wary and over-reactive about them because she used to obviously think that llamas were innocent (who doesn't?) but they killed her. So she's just a bit paranoid. As you'll find out later, she used to live on a farm with her dad, cows, horses, ducks (mean ducks), a dog, barn cats, so yeah, she doesn't hate them. And who could hate a panda bear? :P**

**Ave atque vale,**

**~LoneStorm**

**P.S. Virtual cookies to anyone who can tell me where 'kemosabe' and 'ave atque vale' are from... (different places)**


	10. Percy is the New Socrates

It turned out that this great, secret hideout of theirs for us to stay the night was a motel was so broken down that it probably hadn't even seen better days. When I looked to Percy for an explanation, he just shrugged, saying, "It's out of the way."

I sighed, watching Hector closely. His stride was easier, only disrupted by barely hidden winces every few seconds. We needed to find him a place to sleep, no matter how dirty.

I watched him for other reasons, of course, but my consciousness did not want to discuss them.

"I'll keep watch tonight," Percy said. "You guys all need sleep."

"Yessir," Archer mumbled, collapsing on the nearest bed and beginning to snore. I pointed Hector over to the same bed. Yes, I had the 'boys on one bed, girls on the other' rule for obvious reasons.

Instead of crawling into the bed that Aquila and I would have to share, I plopped down beside Percy, who had been staring intently out the open window from the musty couch. I was the leader, and watch should have to be by me as well. Also, I was too frazzled to sleep anyway. I was not the tired one. I had not fought as much as Archer and Aquila, not been injured like Hector. At least, I thought.

"We should take care of your arm," Percy said, not even looking at me when I sat next to him. He watched Nico curl up into the fetal position on a sleeping bag that he'd rolled out in the moonlight, the boy I finally knew was called Frank polishing his bow. There was an extreme protectiveness about the way he looked at them, and the powerful gaze that claimed everything it landed on. Annabeth took a seat on the other side of Percy, not having a sleeping bag, and instead rested her head in his lap. She closed her eyes as he began to twirl her golden curls between his fingers.

"My arm?" I asked, confused.

"You didn't notice?" He nodded to my right arm. "It's bleeding. It slowed, but I was surprised that you didn't pass out."

I looked down and saw the dark, stickiness of blood coating my forearm. I must have gotten it while I fell, but have been too full of adrenaline to realize until now. I remembered once when I had cut my hand on a metal fence at my dad's farm when I was little when our steer had broken out of the pasture. Blood had been everywhere, but I still saddled up my horse to run after it in worry of where he'd gone to. When I returned after having brought the steer back, my dad patched me up gently, saying, "That's my girl." He'd smiled. "Nothing can stop you, Clio - even all this bleeding. Maybe it's that fire in your veins."

I smiled now, but then dug in my pack for the first aid kit. After wiping the blood from the wound, I poured a few drops of nectar on it. It closed, leaving a ragged scar. Well, it would fade. I wasn't one to care for covering battle scars. Except the llama hoof prints. That was just humiliating.

"You going to tell me now?" Percy said conversationally. "Your quest?"

"No." I stared through the city sky, searching for some stars that weren't covered by the lights dancing about from the buildings and cars. It didn't used to be this crowded, even back when I was alive.

"Why not?"

"Because the gods don't want me to. It's nothing personal." My fingers traced the golden lion on the hilt of Prowler. Percy looked away from me to Annabeth, following the line of her cheekbone absently.

Eventually, he said slowly, "Over the years, Clio, after lots of quest leading, I have learned that doing what the gods want doesn't exactly end well."

I sighed, pushing my bangs away. "I bet you have," was my only response.

"I could help you."

"You could get hurt."

"That's not your concern-"

"It's the gods' concern, Percy," I cut him off. "They send the dead demigods because they don't want to risk the living ones. Otherwise, you would be leading this and not me. Comprende?"

A pause. "They've never really cared about that before."

"Your dad loves you. The gods agreed on this to protect you. You should be grateful that they finally understand your worth," I said, unable to keep a hint of bitterness out of my voice.

He heard it. When Percy faced me, I was caught under the intense examination of the startlingly bright green gaze. "You're worth something too, dead or alive."

I managed a smile. "Wanted dead or alive? Do I get a wanted poster? Worth an eighth of a Percy Jackson?"

Percy laughed quietly. "You sound like Leo. No, if the gods don't consider you worth as much as a living demigod, then why bother doing these things for them?"

"You're trying to bait me," I mused. "I told you. I will be worth it if I do this. I'll be alive."

"Will they care more, then?"

I flushed. "I-I think so."

"You think?"

My face hardened. "Why are you talking like this? You sound like you don't care about the gods, like you want to go against them."

He shook his shaggy-haired head. "That's not it at all. The gods are better than Titans and Giants. I love my dad, the gods provide balance and order, and monsters should be put down. I care about the people I love. That's why I fight. Not because I want their approval."

"You're wanting me to not care about gaining their approval?"

"Yes."

"But that's all I care about!" I said. "If they don't approve, I stay dead!"

"Staying dead is more freedom than being trapped by wanting to please people that aren't worth pleasing."

"The gods are. If I'm in their favor, then I'll have a good life."

"I'm in the favor of a lot of gods," Percy sighed. "But I don't get cut a break."

I rubbed my temples. "Look, what exactly are you telling me to do?"

"Find someone that is worth pleasing. That's all."

"I will," I promised. "After I finish this quest."

He hesitated, then breathed out. "Okay."

There was a heavy silence for a minute or two, lost in our own thoughts, until I couldn't help but ask quietly, "Percy? Who is worth pleasing?"

"It depends on what they want from you."

"Like, if they want me to do my best and be myself?"

"Exactly."

After a few moments, I smirked. "No one told me that the great Percy Jackson spent his spare time as a philosopher."

He laughed, shoving me with his elbow. He was just one of those people that you felt like you'd known forever. "You learn a few things by being a punching bag of powerful beings. And, of course, having a daughter of Athena as a girlfriend." Percy shrugged. "They say I'm clueless, but I notice more than I let on."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like, how you and Hector are like, totes going to be the next cutest couple," he said in a high imitation of Aphrodite. "OMG! I need to, like, give Clio a makeover."

My turn to elbow him, as he laughed at my red face that wasn't hidden enough by the night. "Shut up. I'm not the one with a significant other with their head in my lap."

"Touché." Percy looked down to Annabeth again, his expression turning almost unbearably soft. He smiled, and then said, "You should sleep. I've got this. We'll go back to Camp tomorrow; I'll get sleep then."

For once, I didn't argue. "Alright, lover boy."

He laughed quietly once more, not seeming to mind my nickname, and I curled up far from the couple on the couch and closed my eyes. For some reason, I couldn't bear to disturb them as Percy, when he thought I wasn't looking, laid a light kiss on his girl's forehead. Must be the 'Aphrodite is my grandma' side of me. Too bad; I was hoping that part hadn't been in my genetics.

* * *

**Herow everyone,**

**Been veeeery long, I know. I'm bad. Bad LoneStorm. Was on vacation, and then I got writer's block. You know, those crappy times where you know where the story is going but you don't know how to get there? Yeah. Sorry if this seems a bit filler-like to you, but I thought a hint of Percabeth would make you feel better. :)**

**Whacha think? Good? Terrible? Well, Reviews=love and encouragement=more writing. Thanks for reading!**

**Ave atque vale,**

**~LoneStorm**


	11. The World Enjoys Pissing on my Life

Percy had let us sleep in, which didn't help me much. Bad dreams had plagued me all night, full of blood and fire, of a tall man in a black suit, a scowling boy with dark brown hair and angry black eyes, and a hoard of armadillos telling me about what a failure I was.

I moaned as someone lightly shook me awake by my shoulder. "Up and at 'em, Clio." When I opened my eyes and saw the cheerful, friendly face close to mine, I remembered another dream I'd had last night, in which the same face was even closer. I flushed and sat up instantly.

Hector's eyes were bright, cheeks a healthy color again. He was wearing a fresh Camp Half-Blood t-shirt without blood splattered on it. His brown hair seemed longer and darker, falling even more into his eyes, curls turned more to waves, and I realized it was because his hair was wet. Hector must've taken a shower; he smelled good too. Fresh and distinctly, satisfyingly masculine.

"Mornin' Sunshine." My best friend held up a McDonald's bag. "Breakfast burritos to make your tummy happy."

I snatched the bag instantly. "I _love_ you," I murmured simply on reflex, mesmerized by the joy of fatty, fast food.

"Love you too," he said easily, fingers brushing mine as he passed me, headed over to check his backpack. I blinked. Maybe we were best friends, but he'd never said _that_ before. Then again, neither had I. But I'd just been joking, thanking him for the food. I shook away the thoughts, pulling out three breakfast burritos. He knew I'd be hungry.

Burrito in hand, I scanned the room. Archer was in the process of mauling what seemed to be his second bacon, egg, and cheese bagel, while Aquila contentedly sipped some coffee. Percy beat Archer, and seemed to be on his fourth, while Annabeth just smiled and shook her head at him. I was amazed. Where the crap did he put that stuff? He wasn't the slightest bit fat. I had the suspicion that he probably had an eight pack. I didn't used to think they existed until I accidently walked in on Hector when he was changing in the morning and had yet to put his shirt on. That was another awkward time, but we'd just laughed it off.

Frank was on guard, staring out the window while taking occasional bites of his own breakfast, while Nico predictably sat in the darkest corner of the room, quietly devouring some pancakes in a lake of syrup.

After I'd eaten, I got to take a shower, since Archer and Aquila already had, and I sighed in the pleasant feeling of the warmth of the water trailing down my body in streams. I got out feeling more refreshed and alive than I had in a while, putting on clean clothes and brushing out my hair. I left it down to dry, brushed my teeth, and left the bathroom to make sure my bag was packed.

It was, and everyone had seemed to have finished their breakfast, stretching and getting ready for travel. After I'd felt Hector's eyes following me for a while as he crouched on the floor by his pack, I turned to him with a raised eyebrow like, _What?!_ He just smiled. "I never realized your hair was that long," he said.

"So?"

"So it's pretty," Hector told me, shrugging, and then hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder.

He turned and began to talk to Archer. I stared at him, gaping. What was with him lately? First, he kisses me, then the 'love you too' comment earlier without a trace of sarcasm, and now he's telling me my hair is pretty? Before, we'd had many talks of things we'd never told anyone else – it was a best friends thing. We'd pranked, laughed, trained, argued, and shared dreams together, but he'd only ever complimented me when he knew I was feeling down. But I was fine now.

I frowned. That must be it. He must think I'm still feeling bad from yesterday with my angst session. I sighed, feeling a strange disappointment from the middle of nowhere. I'd tell him I was fine later, so that he could stop feeling obligated to cheer me up. It really wasn't even working; it was just making me nervous.

As it turned out, Percy had called two minivan taxies to our motel, and after we'd checked out, Percy instructed my group to board one and his, the other. I quickly wove my hair into a braid on my right side. While the rest of them were getting on, he pulled me off to the side.

"Try going to get a train or a taxi to upstate New York. Clues and dreams always tell you where to go. Follow your instincts." Then, he pulled a kind of metal disk from his pocket. There was a plastic covering over a big, red button in the middle, like the covers over fire alarms to prevent accidental activation. "Take this. If you change your mind about needing my help, just push the button. We'll be able to track it and I'll come with reinforcements as soon as I can, okay?" He smiled. "Take care, Clio, and I hope to see you again, life insured."

I returned the smile and took the disk with no intention to use it. "Thank you for everything, Percy. I can see why everyone talks about you so much. Hope to see you too."

With a last shake of the hand and encouraging squeeze of the shoulder, the Savior of Olympus was off with his friends, back to Camp Half-Blood. I watched the van leave wistfully until Hector called me to get in our taxi.

It was about a half of an hour to get to the train station, where we paid our taxi and found a way to a counter to get tickets for Plattsburgh, which was the closest station to the town on the address that Hera had given me when we looked at the map in the station. When we got into our seats in the train car, Aquila and Archer kept looking everywhere, nervous about monster activity while crazily ADHD Hector beside me played with a My Little Pony toy he'd apparently got in his Happy Meal, making it neigh and gallop over the window ledge. I rolled my eyes and smiled, staring past him out the window.

Soon, both our resident son of Apollo and daughter of Athena were asleep, Archer's head against his arm on the window and Aquila's on her shoulder. I smirked. She'd be embarrassed when she woke up. They seemed to grudgingly get along more though, lately, so I decided not to give her a hard time later. I didn't understand why they were tired, but maybe they'd had bad, demigod dreams too.

My ADHDness made me twitch and constantly bounce my feet. I wish I'd brought something entertaining; even a book, despite the dyslexia, would be welcome now.

But it soon proved that Hector has something to turn my attention to, but it was not rock, paper, scissors or tic tac toe, as I had hoped. While I was taking up Archer and Aquila's job of scanning the car for any suspicious activity, Hector cleared his throat and said, "Um, so, where are we, exactly?"

I frowned, looking out the window. "I don't know. I haven't seen any signs."

"No," he sighed, "I meant _we_. As in _us_. You and me."

I raised an eyebrow. "We're sitting on the same bench across from Archer and Aquila."

To my surprise, his expression morphed into a scowl. "Will you cut that out?"

"What?!"

"You're completely avoiding what I'm trying to talk about, and it's getting old already. It's not like you're in denial; I haven't exactly been subtle."

"What in the name of the gods are you talking about?" I said, bewildered.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hector breathed out. "You are so effing difficult."

I crossed my arms. "What am I supposed to do when you don't say what you're talking about?"

He rolled his eyes. "Good gods, Clio, why on earth do you think I kissed you?"

I wished desperately that my face wouldn't boil again. I couldn't believe he'd just mentioned it bluntly like that. "Um, 'cause you wanted me to shut up and decided to do it creatively?"

His jaw muscles worked tensely. "You know, being the granddaughter of Aphrodite, I thought you would be more intelligent in this subject. Then again, your grandfather, Ares, could account for the stupidity-"

"'Stupidity'?! Who are you calling stupid, Hector Veloxson?"

"You, Clio Concorden." He turned toward the window, and I wanted to hit him. Hit him hard in that stupid, slightly attractive, straight jaw. What in gods' name had I done to deserve this?

"What is your problem?"

"My problem?" he seethed. "If you don't know, you're a complete-"

"Idiot? Moron?" I supplied, voice shaking slightly.

Hector looked at me, startled at the hurt in my tone. Yesterday he'd told me that the screw-ups weren't my fault, that I wasn't a complete failure. Now I was stupid again. I pulled my knees up to my chest and stared away from him. We rarely fought, and never about something that I was too dim to understand.

He hesitated. "Clio-"

"Forget it," I said, hugging my knees harder to me. "Just help me look for monsters."

"There aren't any," he countered stubbornly. "Look, Clio-"

"No, you look," I interrupted again. "I know I'm stupid, I know I'm incompetent, but shoving it all in my face right now is not going to help us finish this quest. So I suggest you shut up and keep those thoughts to yourself until we're done with our mission."

He didn't help me look for monsters. He just watched me steadily for a few moments, and then gazed straight in front of him, expressionless.

I was tired. I was getting hungry again. I wanted this to be over so that I could go to my dad and give him a long hug. I was pissed at the gods, myself, and my best friend. I kinda wanted a hug from him too. I didn't look for monsters either; I buried my face into my arms and let the silent tears slide down endlessly, figuring they'd have to stop at some point. They didn't even when I closed my eyes and slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hello, demigods!**

**Tried to update a bit sooner! Even one word in the little review box down there would make my day, so have at it, folks.**

**So... Why is Hector such a jerk, right? And they've gone a long time without monsters... A bit too long, in fact... Anything you guys want to happen with everything and anything?**

**Anyone excited for the Sea of Monsters movie? I'm not sure; after the Lightning Thief flop, I'm a bit too scared to watch the next, but what do you all think?**

**Tell me what you think, my good peoples, and have a fabulous day!**

**Mizpah,**

**~LoneStorm**


	12. Demigods Don't Find Vampires Romatic

_"Clio Concorden," a voice mused in the dark, shimmering depths of what seemed to be water. "So they're sending you? Sad, what a valuable pawn they could lose." _

_ The man from my dream came into focus, in that same black suit with the sympathetic smile etched in his features. "Beautiful, talented… I do hope we can come to an agreement that is beneficial to you, dear child. After all," his voice dropped to a whisper, "why do you need the gods to grant you another life when I can give you a life that lasts forever?"_

_ I wanted to tell him that's not what I wanted, that I didn't need his stupid immortality, but my voice wouldn't work. Then an image of Aquila appeared next to him. "It would be a true shame to lose such an intelligent girl, or," Archer's smiling face, "such a loyal friend. Possibly worse, if something happened…" My lungs failed as Hector's figure swam into view, eyes bright and kind. "To the boy you love." And suddenly, the image of him flickered, and his hands were in chains. His eyes were desperate and pleading as he called out to me, being pulled into the depths of the sea…_

My head was on a warm surface, eyes dry and gritty from tears and gentle hands smoothing hair away from my face. Another dream, maybe of how Annabeth must have felt while Percy's hands soothed her to sleep on the motel's couch. Except better. Someone was saying my name somewhere above me, an angel's voice… The memory of the last dream hit me, and my eyes shot open as I gasped, "_Hector!"_

As it turned out, I wasn't dreaming. My head appeared to be on Hector's lap, and I was still on the train. His thumb stroked my cheek as he said, "Clio? I'm here. You okay?"

I sat up instantly, rubbing my face as if I could make the blush go away. Gods, why was my face constantly like an effing tomato these days? I shook myself off, and turned my glare to Hector. "How did I end up there?"

He shrugged. At least his face was a bit red too, and it was no longer just me. "You tipped over."

"You should have pushed me off," I mumbled, ignoring his hurt look. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," he said flatly, glowering at me. "I haven't seen any signs."

"Ugh!" I exclaimed in frustration, scowling at him deeply and getting to my feet. "I'm going to find the bathroom. Keep an eye on stuff."

Avoiding my stare, he just said, "Whatever," and fixed his eyes determinedly on the end of the car, next to the head of the bald guy that was picking his nose.

I stormed off, finding a restroom far behind us and doing my nature's calling. When I was finished, I stepped out. The place was out of paper towels, so while I was wiping my hands on my pants, I almost ran into a tall woman in a flowery, long sundress with elegant features and dark brown hair. I murmured an apology, and her form flickered as she said, "That's alright, child." She smiled with pointed teeth and entered the restroom.

I shrugged, walked a few steps, and then froze. After being in the Land of the Dead for so long, I was used to forms flickering. But this was earth, and people were solid…

Pointed teeth?

Creeping back over to my seat, I opened my mouth to tell Hector, whether he was being an A-hole now or not, about the suspicious lady in the bathroom, but I found him flicking paint pellets using a rubber band at the ceiling. I wondered how the Hades he had the audacity to bother packing such things on a deadly quest. Then again, him being a son of Hermes… Some lime green, neon paint dripped from onto the hand of a brunette with short, perky hair. She shrieked in surprise and Hector grinned at her avidly. I scowled. He probably thought she was hot.

"Stop attracting attention," I hissed, "I think there may be-"

"Well, seeing as I'm not attracting yours, I may as well attract another's that is attractive enough for mine," he said casually when the brunette met his gaze. He winked, causing her to flush and push some hair behind her ear. Then she and her redhead friend began to whisper, pointing at him and giggling. That was totally smashing my last 'Calm Clio' straw.

I snatched the rubber band away from him, turned, and shot it into a trashcan. He raised an eyebrow. "Is somebody a little jealous?"

"Somebody wants to dump all the metaphorical piss that she's getting on your face, actually," I growled. "Stop messing around and listen! There's this creepy lady that went after me in the bathroom-"

"An old lady chased you around the bathroom," Hector cut me off, amused in a cocky, 'it's funny that you think you're worth my time' look that made me come very close to slapping him with extremely unpeaceful force.

"No! She had pointed teeth-"

"Ah, an old lady vampire chased you around the bathroom. I see now."

That was so it. Before I could raise my hand as high as his face, the bathroom door opened and out she came. I snatched up a magazine and watched her out of the corner of my eye. The lady sat in the seat across our aisle, shooting me that knowing, sharp toothed smile. My eyes widened. "Hector, wake up Archer and-"

When I looked at him, Hector was raising his eyebrows at my magazine, which, when I actually looked at it, turned out to be an extremely fit teenage guy in what might have been some sort of man-thong. "Interesting choice," Hector said. "But I think he may be a bit old for you."

I threw the magazine down, horrified, but not as much as the lady had horrified me. "Shut up and let's wake them up!"

"Is this about the lady chasing you in the bathroom? She's probably too old for you as well." I shoved him into the window by his forehead and got up to wake them myself.

Shaking their shoulders lightly, I whispered, "Monster. Up, now!"

They both sat straight instantly, like they'd never been asleep. Aquila narrowed her eyes and looked scary, despite the red fabric wrinkle mark from Archer's t-shirt on her face. "Where?" she asked.

"Lady with brown hair across the aisle." I said quietly. "Pointed teeth. Non-corporeal. Dunno what she is, but we need to find a way to get out of here."

"Got it," Archer said, fingers twitching on his backpack where his quiver and retractable bow were hidden.

"One at a time to the caboose," I breathed. "Aquila, then Hector, then Archer. Me last. Act casual. Go."

Aquila turned out to be a great actor. She blinked rapidly and yawned, stretching. "Is the food car back or forward?" she asked drowsily.

"Back, I think," Archer said, closing his eyes and leaning back, elbows resting on the top of the seat and legs propping up on the table between us.

"Alright. Anyone wanna join me?"

I nudged Hector. No reason they both couldn't go now, I suppose. But he just kept playing with is Pony, and said distantly, "In a bit."

I gave him a look. His face set, and he mouthed, _Make Archer go first._

Sighing through my nose, I looked pointedly at Aquila and Archer. Aquila got it. "Wanna come, Adam?"

Archer took the hint, to my surprise. "I guess. I'm kind of thirsty."

They got up, chatting on their way out, and closed the door behind them.

Hector sat back, whispering, "Let me go last."

"Shut up," I hissed back. "I'm leader and you listen to what I say. I go last; it's my responsibility. You're not getting hurt again on my watch."

He almost hid his scowl. "You say that as if you care."

"You know I do, you moron. Stop being a teenage girl. Get. Going."

Finally, he knew better than to argue. He stood, but was not extremely casual about it. "I'm going to the bathroom," he said forcefully. "Then I'll join Adam and Amy."

"Alright. I'll wait for you," I said smoothly.

He stomped off. The boys' room was on the opposite side of the girls', by the door that he'd leave through to follow Archer and Aquila.

Hector didn't take too long, then stood at the door and looked at me expectantly. I waved him on, pretending to mess with my backpack. I gripped Prowler at my side as Hector's face turned hard and angry, but he left anyway. I breathed out in relief, and after a few minutes, I stood, staring around for the potential monster.

My mouth dropped open slightly. She was gone. I practically ran to the door. _Hector_.

Just as I was doing the precarious job of stepping to the next car, a hand clamped over my mouth and tightened around my waist. I kicked and writhed in panic as a cool voice whispered in my ear, "Quiet down now, little demigod, and I'll make your death quick."

I got angry. Who did this lady think she was messing with?

Well, my dear audience, you have not yet had the chance see me really in a battle. I'd like to inform you now that I can be pretty BA. I'd been training for more than 6 years of my existence, after all.

I rolled my eyes at how vulnerable solidifying into a corporeal form had made her, then shoved my elbow into her gut, stomped on her foot, smashed my fist into her face, feeling her nose break under my fingers, and kicked her in the area that usually only bothers boys.

It bothered her.

She shrieked as I whipped out my sword shoving it towards her stomach, but suddenly she was gone, as if with the wind. Ugh. Turned all ghosty again on me, huh?

I took off into the car and kept running past confused people to the next, keeping my eyes open for my little team. She could've done something to them easily, and I refused to fail them again.

I burst into the caboose. It seemed to be some sort of storage room, because only Archer, Aquila, and Hector's heads were the only ones that snapped up to look at the opening door. Their weapons were drawn, their faces relaxed as soon as they realized it was me.

"Where is she, Clio?" Aquila whispered.

"I don't know," I said, and told them about how she'd grabbed me and then drifted away.

"So she could be, like, right here," Archer concluded, sounding simply annoyed.

"And that she is," a voice hissed behind me.

To my pissed-offness, Archer only grinned in satisfaction. "I knew she would take advantage of that."

I spun around, sword raised, at the monster. She snarled, teeth bared, and Aquila crossed her arms. "Who exactly are you supposed to be?"

The lady monster looked indignant. "I am the spirit Mormo! The terror of a child's nightmares! I will tear the throat out of any naughty children that my master says, starting with you!"

"Who is your master? Prometheus?" I demanded.

"I am not a child!" Archer protested. "I'm eighteen! Legally…"

Mormo, apparently, didn't care for legality, and pounced anyway.

I slashed at her side as Archer backed and yelped. He managed to smack her away with his bow and then drew an arrow. Aquila sent her nunchucks spinning, and in a panic, I glanced around for Hector. My eyes finally met his in the upper right corner of the back of the caboose. He was pressing himself to the wall connecting to the ceiling, looking like Spiderman, and a strange object was clutched in his hand while he reached for something on top of high boxes where his backpack was perched. Once he grabbed it, he slid down the wall and into the shadows, slipping his pack back on. Well, as long as he was safe, I turned back to the matter at hand.

Aquila whipped out with her nunchucks and sent Mormo slamming into the wall. That was something to be extremely impressed about, because Mormo moved fast. And not just moved. She disappeared and reappeared constantly, drifting away like sand 'till she was right behind you with different solidity in body every time. I did a well placed stab where it would have hit her heart, but she wasn't solid enough, and her chest simply floated open to avoid my blade.

Mormo, after my last nearly successful attack, finally appeared at the side door of the car. With a sinister sort of grin she ripped open the doors, the air whistling outside. A noise sounded behind me and I turned… but it was Hector, right over my shoulder.

"Don't do that!" I yelled. "I was about to stab you!"

He ignored this. "Now's our chance! Cut the caboose from the rest of the train! We'll jump!"

"But-!"

"Gods, Clio, trust me on this!"

I did, and ran to the door, stepping out and slashing my sword through the lock like it was butter. Our car screeched as the rest of the train chugged away. I knew I'd stayed there, staring after the train too long when a hand clamped on my one shoulder and fangs sunk into the side of my neck.

"CLIO!" Hector cried.

Mormo laughed softly against my neck, but I just growled and shoved my sword as high as I could lift it, which was her gut. She screamed and stumbled back. Mormo hadn't opened her mouth to release my neck when she backed up, though, so skin had been pulled back by her dragging teeth. But my satisfaction overpowered the white hot pain and the feeling of blood oozing down my neck.

When I looked back, the Archer and Aquila were gone. I gaped at Hector, who beckoned me forward with a hand as Mormo stood off to the side gasping in pain of the wound I'd inflicted upon her. I ran to him and with that, he grabbed me round the waist and jumped off the train car.

The train car was squeaking to a halt when we jumped, landing in a heap. My backpack dug painfully between my shoulderblades. The world was fuzzy out for a few moments, and when I surfaced from dizzyland, I was greeted by the sight of Hector in a position on top of me that is usually frowned upon in most societies.

I grimaced, my face feeling hotter than ever in my life. "Get off! Get off!" I pushed him and he obeyed, rolling off to the side and standing, ripping out a little ball of cloth that was wet with some sort of brownish liquid. He then promptly set it on fire with a match.

"Hector! What-?"

He threw it through the open side door, and looked back at me with a grin and one word that I'm sure made his day.

"Dynamite."

I time to grab him, pull him down behind the closest boulder I could find, and do my best to cover his body with mine as the biggest sound I'd ever heard echoed through the trees, sending the birds on an uproar.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Then silence.

I got off of him, sitting off to the side as he moaned and laid back on his elbows. After a few moments of breathing and staring off into space, he looked up to me. "Is your neck okay?"

"Fine," I said. My fingers brushed along the stickiness of the blood. I raised an eyebrow. "You say that as if you care."

I'd meant it as a joke, and we were just going to laugh it off and make up and be best friends again, but instead, his face hardened. "Unfortunately, I do. Let's go find the others."

He stood up as if we hadn't just jumped off of a train and blown it up and began to stride away. I scrambled after him.

"H-Hector I was joking-"

"You seem to be joking around with lots of stuff lately," he answered coolly without looking at me.

"What's that supposed to mean? Look, we almost just died. Let's just try to-"

"Apparently living or dead doesn't make a difference when it comes to what I want. So just shut up, Clio."

Openmouthed, I stuttered, "What are you talking about? Hector, what's wrong? You're my best friend and I don't want to fight-"

"That's just it!" he shouted, sending more birds squawking out of the trees above us. "You don't know what's wrong! Therefore you don't give a crap about me and if you don't I don't have time for your-"

"Hector? Is that you?"

We came to a halt to see Aquila's tentative eyes peeking out from behind a tree.

"Yeah," he answered tersely.

Archer appeared next to her. "Well, you weren't hard to find, then, with all the noise you were making."

"I'd never even heard of Mormo," Aquila said, shaking her head. "Tough one, isn't she?"

Hector began to laugh. We blinked at him stupidly until I finally voiced the unanimous, "What?"

"Nothing," he said silkily. "I just thought it was funny that we were in that train for hours and our quest leader didn't recognize a monster in the seat across from us, you know, like every other quest leader could." I gaped at him, a burning hatred swirling within the aching wound in my heart. I couldn't believe he was going this far. Archer and Aquila stared, shocked that he would say such a thing as he sighed dramatically, "Now I'll never get that date with the cute girl in front of us, the one Clio was jealous of because she knew she wasn't nearly as pretty-"

_SMACK_!

My hand cracked across his face with a force that caused him to do a 180 and slam, arms out to brace himself, into the tree trunk behind him. I panted hard, fists clenching at my side. I was itching for a fight, my demigod blood already boiling with intensity. My peace-making instincts were gone, baby, way, far gone back in the smoldering train car.

Aquila breathed, "_Clio_, gods, what…?" Archer was backing away from us both in apprehension. After all, he'd probably expected to be the first to get slapped on our quest.

Hector's hands were tightening on the trunk, his breathing deep and dangerous. After a tense minute, he pushed himself back, turning at me with fire in those blue eyes. The same fire that burned whenever he was in battle, except now he was looking at me. His cheek had a clear handprint stamped in pink. But he said nothing.

"You just crossed the line, you insufferable-" I called him a name starting with 'a', two 's's, and ending with 'hat' that my dad would have disapproved of. "One more word, and I swear to the gods, I will break your stupid face. Got that?" Then I added, "And we would've been able to get an edge on the stupid monster if you'd listened to me when I came out of the bathroom instead of being a complete jack-" I again used the naughty word for 'butt' at the end of 'jack'. I usually never swore, but Hector apparently could have that effect on me.

His jaw clenched, and he looked past me, hitching his backpack further up on his shoulder. "I'm sure your mother would be extremely proud of you right now, Clio."

He may as well as just slapped me back. Aquila gasped and Archer winced. Parenting issues were an equally sore spot for all of us demigods. It took a few tries for my voice to work. "I don't care what she thinks," I spat.

His laugh was mirthless. "Yeah, that's what you and Percy were definitely discussing last night when you were all so cuddly on the couch, wasn't it?"

My mouth fell open. "What the Hades? We were talking! You were supposed to be sleeping and the only ones cuddling were him and his girlfriend!"

"Whatever, Clio. I wouldn't expect you to understand, you know, with your level of intelligence-"

With a snarl I launched myself at him, fists ready to pound, but it was Archer's arms that stopped my short, circling around my waist. "Archer! Get your stupid hands off of me and let me smash in his effing-"

"That's enough," Aquila said clearly, standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. "Weren't you the one that told me I was more mature than this?"

I finally managed to rip myself free of Archer's firm grip. "Archer's not nearly as screwed up as this whack job," I said, shoving my finger at Hector, who looked away and marched forward. Archer followed him, with a worried glance at me and a meaningful one at Aquila.

"Come on, Clio," Aquila said in a surprisingly gentle tone, tugging on my elbow to get me moving again.

We were far behind them, far enough that the boys couldn't hear Aquila say, "What's going on between you two?"

I shook my head miserably. I truthfully didn't even feel a tiny bit guilty about slapping him, but yet… "He's never been like this before. He's been my best friend for three years and… I don't know what's going on with him. Hector has always been so sweet – I never even knew he could say something that could hurt someone."

There was a long, thoughtful pause, after which she only said, "Boys will do strange things under the influences of jealousy, frustration, and hurt."

"But what in the gods' name is making him like that? Will people just quit the hinting and tell me what is going on?!" I said, throwing up my hands.

"It's not my thing to tell," Aquila said. "I'm sorry, but if he's going to tell you, he has to choose to do it himself."

It was probably that Hector had been rubbing off on me all these years that I just answered, "Whatever."

On the long walk to find civilization, I tried to focus on the quest – where Prometheus could be, what I would say when we met our informant, son of Nemesis, but all I could see in my mind's eye was Hector's face, angry and almost ferocious. I felt Aquila's eyes flick from me worriedly from time to time, which I ignored. Since we were walking and I couldn't focus, I couldn't help but painfully remember the first time I'd met him.

_I was sitting on the top of one of the many green, rolling hills of Elysium, high enough that I could overlook the entrance to the city. I watched the gate closely; Elysium was expecting many new faces soon, after Hades gave the heroes of the second Titan war an official judgment. Several had already flooded in before the actual battle, like this one hero that blew up Kronos' ship with the infamous Percy Jackson, who the hero said was glad survived. We couldn't help but agree; from what we heard, the gods needed him dearly._

_ Hades seemed to have a heart, because they did enter much sooner than the usual application process took. The Lord of the Dead seemed to have gathered them all up and sent them through at once, because as I sat on that hill, straining to see the new arrivals, they suddenly all came in a hoard, the biggest crowd of demigods Elysium had seen since World War II. _

_ I spotted several Hunters of Artemis, heads held high and skin gleaming that glow of Artemis' blessing. The rest were wearing either Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter shirts, all taking in the scenery of their new home for heroes, faces contented, miserable, or scared. Some sort of longing rang through me. I couldn't tell if it was the longing to have died like them, or the longing to have friends like they all seemed to have, clinging to one another. It was trying, existing day by day in Elysium for twelve years without a friend._

_ Standing, I began the walk down to where the heroes were going to be greeted warmly, the opposite of, I thought bitterly, what I'd received when I entered the place. Sure, I had done enough quests for the gods to gain Elysium, but I was no hero. _

_ It frustrated me then that I hadn't gotten my last growth spurt before I died, because I had to jump to see over the heads of the others there to welcome. Eventually I gave up, turning and heading back to my apartment, my antisocial tendencies getting the best of me. _

_ That evening was a party to celebrate the new hero arrivals and the end of the Titan war. Formal wear had appeared in the closets of the entire Elysium population, and I had the suspicion that my godly grandmother had something to do with it._

_ I hated dresses._

_ I hated parties more._

_ I put the white, Greek style dress on anyway and did my usual braid, grumpily adorning the stupid golden circlet with the necklace and annoying bracelets to match. But the sandals were high heeled, so I abandoned them and decided to go barefoot._

_ The walk to the park where the festivities would take place was as slow as I can make it. All the streets were lit and decorated, the cobblestones smooth under my feet._

_ When I entered the pavilion, I ignored the dancing people and bee lined for the food table. It was really the only thing I'd come for. While I munched on some grapes, I watched everyone almost wistfully. I didn't know how to dance, but I wasn't sure if I even wanted to. The right partner was the real necessity. Eventually, I found a pond far from the crowd and sat there, cooling my feet in the water._

_ It was peaceful. I would never admit that I did enjoy some peaceful things, but out of the sight of others, I smiled and trailed my fingers through the ripples…_

_ Until a great, wet force like a water gun blast hit me in the back and with a gasp of surprise, I fell into the pond._

_ The pond was shallow, and I ended up on my butt with my hands bracing behind me. A few people laughed while passing but continued on. I just sighed. The way the dress clung to my skin made me uncomfortable._

_ "Oh gods, I am _so_ sorry," said a voice in front of me, and I looked up in the process of wringing out my hair._

_ It was a tall, curly-haired boy in a suit, blue eyes wide. A water blaster rested at his feet. "I-your dress looked like my sister's from behind," he stuttered. "I really didn't-"_

_ But to my surprise and his, I just began to laugh. "What are you saying sorry for? Now I finally have an excuse to take this stupid thing off."_

_ After a few moments of silence, we both cracked up, and when we were wiping tears from our eyes, he offered a hand. I took it as he said, "Hector. Hector Veloxon."_

_ "Clio," I said simply, shaking some water off of my hands. I wanted to go back to my apartment to change, but suddenly, all the wetness vanished. I was abruptly grumpy. Figures – nothing considered slightly bad could stay in Elysium, including a prank that made someone have to miss a party. It wasn't bad in my opinion, but that hardly had ever mattered anyway._

_ "Clio," he repeated, as if trying the name out, but looking confused at how I was no longer wet._

_ "Elysium," I explained. "Nothing's allowed to rain on the parade."_

_ "Ah," he said, watching me push my bangs away from my face. "So, um, I wasn't aware that the minor gods and goddesses were coming."_

_ "They are?" I asked. I would've thought they were having a party on Olympus._

_ "Well, aren't you?"_

_ "Aren't I what?"_

_ "A minor goddess," Hector said, like it was obvious._

_ I blinked, not sure if he was joking or not. "I'm-I'm dead."_

_ "Oh," he said, staring at his shoes. He offered a bashful smile. "Sorry. All the girls are so pretty here."_

_ "Must be death," I said, shrugging. "Lots of Aphrodite girls are here."_

_ "You don't seem like one."_

_ "I'm not. Daughter of Harmonia."_

_ He frowned. "Oh," Hector said again. "Well, when did you die, then?" he asked. His voice was uncertain, as if he was new to the kind of conversation with the dead._

_ "Twelve years ago. You?"_

_ "Two days ago."_

_ "Oh," I said, suddenly fascinated. "Titan war?"_

_ "Yeah," he said, scuffing his feet on the cobblestone. "Son of Hermes."_

_ "Um," said, at a loss. "I'm… sorry."_

_ "Don't be," he said with a shrug. "I'm okay with it. It would've been how I wanted to go, you know, with my boots on."_

_ I smiled sadly. "Yeah. Me too."_

_ "You died in battle, then?"_

_ "Haha, no." I shook my head. "I wish."_

_ He didn't push me further. Instead, he asked bluntly, "Would you like to dance?"_

_ "Uh…" Not only could I not believe that he asked that, but I didn't quite know how to tell him… "I, um, don't know how."_

_ A crooked smile wound its way onto his face. "I can teach you. I'm a fabulous dancer, even dead. If someone laughs at you, I have water balloons at the ready for throwing."_

_ I could not even believe it more when I agreed._

_ But most when I discovered that I was actually a pretty good dancer._

_ The right partner truly was the real necessity._

"Clio!" Archer's voice brought me to the present as he called my name ahead. "Civilization!"

My head jerked up to look. The movement jarred my neck and the blood began to gush again. I wouldn't be able to avoid treating it for much longer – too much blood loss. That, and soon there would be some idiot that thought I was going to turn in to a vampire.

_A road_, I thought with relief. But that's not what he was pointing at.

We made it to the side of the road, staring across to a random building. Aquila winced. "Monster Doughnut. No way are we stopping there."

Archer groaned. "I'm starving. One doughnut…"

"Absolutely not," I said firmly. "Where there is a Monster Doughnut, there is a hydra to follow." My glance flicked to Hector's side against my will, realizing that I hadn't asked, while he wasn't being a jerk, if his wound was all the way healed from the hydra. I'd get Archer to ask him later. "Let's follow the road."

* * *

**Hello armadillos!**

**To celebrate breaking past 1,000 views, I cranked out this, my longest chapter yet, para ti, mis amigos, early.**

**Like? No? Good action? Funny whatsoever? Leave a comment, 'cause it's those that make it worthwhile. :) Tell me what you think!**

**Found these Rick Riordan tweets. Follow the link to my tumblr post. Isn't he an effing jerk? Um, and if you want to keep believing that Uncle Rick doesn't have a dirty mind, don't read the last one, okay?**

** post/57658449479/best-of-rick-riordan-tweets-2013- oh-dear**

**So... anyone like the Mortal Instruments? I'm so hyped about the movie. Anyone else freaking out as much as me? Like this:**

**ALA;SKJDFAP;OIJV;KLKGJA;ISHD;A;ALSDJA;OIHA;LKHASL; KHDGLAHS;ZHLKJHASLDHG;ASHDFLJHSDLKSAHDLKYHSDFLSHAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Okay, I'm done. (For now)**

**A big thanks to my much adored reviewers!**

**Miniaon: Thank you! Good idea; I should think of a place to put that in. The truth is, a great bunch of it I don't have planned out at all yet... Yeah. I know some people that saw SoM said it was great and others hated it. I think I'll see it when it comes out on DVD or something, but I'll save my money for City of Bones, which was guaranteed by the author to be awesome. You're awesome!**

**WingDawn98: Um... I just blew up your ship with dynamite... **

**Sorry 'bout that. :P You know, I finally understand what makes Rick so happy to screw around with stuff, you know? Weird sort of power-crazy rush.**

**Guess you'll all just have to see what happens with Clector there...**

**That's all she wrote!**

**Drink your milk,**

**~LoneStorm**


	13. Experiencing All Forms of Fiery Hell

It was dark by the time we all collapsed into some stool seats at the first food place we could find in the little town called Sunnyside. The restaurant was called Jim's Bar and Grill, and at the moment, it was filled with excessive amounts of bikers and teens that should not be here. Fortunately for us, they kept to their tables and the dance floor to the right. We had cleaned up my neck before entry, and it was healed from the nectar other than two small bite marks.

We sat closest to the corner, Hector hidden in the shadows on the farthest end, then Archer, then Aquila, and then me. I made a strong effort to ignore his avoidance and turned my attention to the grumbling of our stomachs. I caught the young barman's eye and he walked over to take our orders, smiling way too much.

It was double cheeseburgers, fries, and bottled root beer all around.

Not a word was said until we had scarfed it down, because our brains couldn't seem to function enough to speak anything other than "FOOOOOOD".

I took a last swig of root beer before sighing and saying, "Alright. Who's got the map?"

"Me," Archer piped up, slipping off his backpack and beginning to rifle through it.

While he struggled through the mess of his backpack that only a boy could make, I heard the seat beside me squeak as someone slid on it. I glanced over, eyes narrowed. But it was only some jocklike guy with gelled up dark hair, t-shirt, jeans, and chocolate brown eyes. I would've thought he was hot if I didn't know… other guys. But he was good-looking enough to be a demigod. Still, not a threat – I turned away.

Archer was spreading out the map of New York, searching for our location with his finger with the help of Aquila. I craned my neck to see it as well when a hand brushed against mine. I moved it instantly; I'd never been too fond of any kind of touching other than my dad's hugs, accidental or not.

But apparently it wasn't accidental. "Hey," the guy said next to me when I looked over to make sure I was as far away from him as possible. He grinned, and I wondered again if I could be wrong, and he was a monster.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who are you talking to?"

"You," he answered. He leaned closer, eyes skimming my body in a way that I wasn't too fond of. "Haven't seen you around here before."

"Well, that explains why you're still alive," I said shortly, turning my attention back to the map. I was a bit scandalized; as a general rule of the world, guys don't talk to me. No one does. What was his problem? Was he drunk?

"Found it!" Archer said proudly, finger on a small word that spelled out 'Sunnyside'.

"Good job," I praised. "Now we need to find how close we are to-"

I saw Hector stiffen and his hands clench. Taking it as a warning, I moved to scan the dance floor-

A hand touched the small of my back. Naturally, I whipped out and I grabbed the wrist of the hand, using the momentum of my movement to flip the person, or monster, head over heels from the right to the left, sending them crashing in a heap onto the floor.

They moaned and murmured, "God, feisty much." Oh. It was the guy that had been sitting next to me.

"Um, Clio?" Aquila stared at me. "Why did you do that?"

"He touched me!" I defended as the guy slowly stood, using the back of a chair to help him. "It was instinctive!"

When I looked past her, Archer and Hector were laughing, except when Hector saw me looking, he stopped instantly, face serious as a graveyard of fallen soldiers. Yeesh.

The guy's buddies approached, but instead of wanting to beat me up, they seemed to be laughing as well. At first, I thought this was great and I could go on with the night without further interruptions, but that didn't turn out to be the case.

They surrounded Aquila and I. "Hey," a black haired one with dark eyes said. "That was pretty cool. Where'd you learn that?"

"In Hell, the only place we want to see you again. Screw off," said Aquila before examining the map again.

But they just roared with even more laughter. A blonde one winked at me. "Would you prefer to make our date in Hell, then?"

"Would you prefer to have your keep your face intact?" I said smoothly, not bothering to look at him. "'cause I don't need to be in Hell to tear it off. Go away."

He grinned, hand now on my waist. I tried to wiggle away. "Aww, don't be like that, sweetheart-"

"I'm not your sweet anything-"

"-I only wanted to talk…"

Before either Aquila or I could brain him, Hector slammed out of his seat. "She told you to go away!"

Silence. Then- "Ohh, I think somebody's jealous."

The black haired one smirked. "Whaddya say we teach the man what happens to the jealous type?"

I sighed. "Whaddya say you listen to him before I break your will to live?"

This time, they didn't laugh. Once one of them started towards Hector, causing my vision to cloud in red when he raised his fist…

I jumped him like a possessed leopard and brought the guy to the ground, grabbed the shoulders of another with a shove of my knee upward. A punch here, a punch there, and I was standing over them and protectively in front of my best friend, brushing the blood from my hands.

"Natural selection," I said simply, "The least I could do for the world here was to make sure you didn't reproduce." Pulling a hundred dollar bill from Hector's backpack, I slammed it to the counter by the shocked barman. "Sorry for the mess. C'mon, guys."

My crew hurried after me, making sure to step on the guys on the way out, while Hector muttered heatedly, "I _had_ them. I would've been _fine_-"

"I know. It was on instinct. You know, no one touches my Heck without serious consequences."

He raised an eyebrow as we pushed the glass door open. "_Your_ Heck?"

I was saved answering this by Archer waving us over to a picnic table close to some dark woods. Archer rifled once more through his pack for a flashlight as Hector's jaw clenched. "I would've thought you'd be happy to let them beat me up, you know."

My eyes narrowed to an annoyed stare off into the depths of the woods. I was getting _real_ sick of him and his theatrical dramatics. "Yeah, well, I'm the only one allowed to beat you up, so." I slid beside Archer, studying the map and where Sunnyside was by the light of his flashlight. "Okay. The town we need to find is called Patchburg…"

"Seriously? Patchburg?"

"Yeah." I pulled the slip of fancy paper where Hera had written the address from my pocket and squinted at it. "W8526 Newton Drive, Patchburg, New York…"

"Like, the Patchburg right there?"

My eyes followed Archer's finger to a town directly to the east of Sunnyside labeled in small lettering 'Patchburg'. I blinked. "Oh, gods. Awesome. Let's go."

Archer shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, great. Are we, uh, walking there?"

I shoved the map into my own back pack. "Got any better ideas?"

"Car?"

"We don't have a car, Archer, and we're not stealing one."

Hector perked up at the word 'stealing'. "Why not?"

Rubbing my temples, I sighed. "Because stealing is wrong, Heck."

"We could," he grinned at the prospect, "borrow it. You know, for the greater good, saving the world and everything."

"I said _no_." Gods, a mother of two boys at age fifteen.

"What if I hotwired one of the abandoned cars we saw in the junkyard on the way here?"

"What part of no- wait, what? Junkyard?"

Hector smirked smugly. "A junkyard, yes. I could get us a car there. Some are just sent because they're old and rusty, but they work. I could get some gas, hotwire it, and we'd be good to go."

After opening and closing my mouth a few times, I managed, "I-I guess we could try that."

And an hour later of walking, sneaking, picking locks, and watching Hector tinkering under and inside a red, beat up Ford Ranger pickup truck, a little chugging grumble began to emit from the vehicle. Hector stuck his head out and grinned, forehead streaked with murky brown oil. "There she blows."

"YES!" Archer pumped his fist in the air. "Gimme the keys!"

Aquila began crossly, "There is _no_ way you are driving that-"

"Do _you_ have a driver's license?" he cut her off, raising an eyebrow.

She flushed.

"Thought so. Clio and Hector are too young. Keys, dude."

Hector held out the keys. "Shotgun."

"You bet, my man. All aboard."

I winced. "Ugh. No train references. I don't like trains."

Archer waved a dismissing hand at me. "You don't like anything."

"That's not true!"

Beginning to list off of his fingers as we all slid into the car, Archer said, "Puppies, ducklings, armadillos, llamas, flowers, monkeys, terriers, life, Hector, dresses, trains, boys in general, happiness, rainbows, dancing-"

I threw the map at his head. "Just drive the freaking car!"

"-and me," Archer finished smartly, and put his foot on the gas.

Crossing my arms and clenching my jaw so hard I was sure my teeth would crack, I stared determinedly out the window. He was completely ridiculous. "I do not hate _all _puppies. And I never said anything about not liking rainbows. Who doesn't like rainbows?"

Aquila rolled her eyes.

Unable to help myself, I burst out, the frustrations of the days flooding out of me in a tsunami, "Okay, and the other stuff too! If I didn't like life, I wouldn't be fighting for it. And gods, maybe I have my own freaking reasons! Maybe I don't like dresses because I was forced into them. Maybe I don't like dancing unless it's with Hector. Maybe I'm mad at Hector because he was actually _being a tool_. Maybe I'm pissed at Archer because he's accusing me of crap while I'm having an angry woman hormone splurge! Maybe I don't like those animals and most boys because they don't like me! Maybe I don't like trains because I've been thrown off of one! Maybe I don't like flowers because I've never actually gotten any before! Gods, do you guys realize how tiring it is to be expected to love everything and keep calm all the time while your life is pure, worthless crap and you're just a bitter, stupid, way too old… teenager…?"

My eyes widening at my own, proven stupidity, I pulled up my knees and hid in them, realizing that Archer had stopped the car and they were all staring at me. Hades horses; that made much more of a scene than I'd intended. I closed my eyes, wincing, and poked my head out. Archer was blinking stupidly, Aquila looked down as soon as I met her gaze, and Hector's face was completely blank, making me want to scream at him for some reason. My eyes narrowed. "Wait. Archer, how did you even know about the dancing, flowers, and dresses anyway?"

Hector instantly turned around and slid down in his seat, Archer glancing to him obviously. I felt a strange kind of betrayal – Hector had told him of when we met.

Archer bit his lip. "Clio, I didn't mean-"

"Just drive," I said tiredly. "The sooner we get there, the sooner you all get your wish to get rid of me."

He didn't seem to be able to say any more, so he just did as I instructed, putting the truck into gear and chugging on. My hair stuck to the humidity on the window as I leant my head against it.

It didn't take too long to roll on over to Patchburg, where Hector shined the flashlight on the map and navigated for Archer – a job he was admittedly awesome at because his father was the god of travelers.

"Newton Drive," Hector said to Archer quietly, not wanting to wake Aquila, who was nestled up against the opposite window. "This next left."

Archer followed the directions, and then we all began to squint at the reflective house numbers. They were huge, fancy houses that I'd get lost in or the occasional cute log cabin. They all seemed to be around a large lake, sheltered by towering trees.

"8522, 8523,8524…" Archer muttered, and when we passed 8525, though house number 8526 was hidden far behind a curtain of pines, it wasn't hard to see.

That's because it was being devoured by fifty foot flames.

* * *

**Good evening, mundanes!**

**So, I been thinkin' that once I reach 30 reviews, I may do something special for ya'll... would anyone like a Hector POV chapter for a furpresent? Tell me what you think!**

**Whacha think of the chapter? Whacha want to happen? Don't want to happen? Like? Not like? **

**And last but not least whatsoever, my lovely reviewers! I was SOOO freaking out 'cause I got more reviews than usual, and I was fangirling over you guys, so...**

**_AngelGirl2000:_**** AND I LOVE YOU. Yeah, still haven't fixed that...**

**_ME (anon):_**** Oh. Oh... *CUE VIRTUAL BLUSHING* Um, wow. Thank you! :D :D :D :D :D :D I just... spew... emotions in word form onto my keyboard...? I, wow, I am? **

**_WingDawn98:_******** Sounds very logical. I should try that. COMING OUT TOMORROW! HEAR THAT GUYS? CITY OF BONES IN THEATERS TOMORROW AND I... can't... see... it... okay, let me finish this, world, before I die of Magnus Bane thirst... Yeah. I'm gonna be really mean and say that it was kinda fun... :P Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

**_Abby7441_****: Thank you! Here it is!**

**_Miniaon:_********:D Thank you! That's a quite and quite. Hector's just man PMSing a bit... I felt so bad for them too, most of all! I was wondering if any of you did.**

**Extra blue cookies to you five and to anyone writing in that little box to the right down there and clicking the button to send...**

**Bear hugs,**

**~LoneStorm**


	14. Only Smoke when on Fire

**_Hector POV_**

We flew out of the truck like the fire was on our pants rather than the house and sprinted down the driveway. When we halted before the great blaze, I squinted at the ground and at some shapes falling, no, _climbing_ down from the window. The flames licked at the sides, flickering a sinister light on the figures that turned out to be small, maybe two and a half feet tall, hunched, wrinkly, green, malice twisted into their little faces.

"Zeus," Archer breathed from beside me. "What are those things?"

Aquila was predictably the first to answer. "Kobaloi. In their original forms."

"Gods!" Clio said in frustration, pushing her bangs from her eyes. "Didn't we already deal with them?"

I grimaced. "They're like those stupid villains in bad TV or action movies that refuse to die."

"Murdock from MacGyver," Clio muttered.

"Terminator," I added, and we shared a grin before we remembered that we were supposed to currently hate each other.

My jaw clenched painfully with the pang in my chest at the thought. Clio turned away, firelight reflecting on her high cheekbones. It was a stupid time to admire the fair, creamy sheen of her skin, the curve of her jaw and throat, her cute button of a nose, full swoop of her mouth, the dark lashes encircling her large, almond shaped, violet blue eyes that sometimes shone green, gold, chocolate.

But, as my dumb Hector mind always has, I did anyway.

But now her features were hard and cold, as they were a great lot of the time. Her dark eyebrows low, lips tight, small body tight with anticipation. Of course, sometimes they were calmer, like when she was-

"-ector Veloxon! Are you even listening! Did you hear that?!" Clio was shouting at me.

I blinked into reality. "Hear what?"

A scream and wails pierced through the cackle of the flames and the gleeful sounds of the Kobaloi smashing in windows that weren't already smashed. A part of the log roof crumbled and fell in.

"Oh gods," I murmured. "There are people in there!"

We all rushed forward and found our way blocked by a group of grinning little monsters with pointy, black teeth. Aquila snarled, and I had to appreciate how effective it was as some of their malicious smiles faltered. The daughter of Athena looked even more dangerous in the glow of flames, bangs pushed upward with her Rambo style headband making shadows down her face. Only her eyes shone through. Yeah, that girl was fricking terrifying.

Of course, remembering Clio pouncing when those guys in the bar were about to beat me up, I conceded that the daughter of peace could be equally scary. Actually, more. And actually, she was beautiful while doing it.

"Clio and I got these guys," Aquila yelled over the whooshing sound of fire. "You two go in!"

"They can't go in alone!" Clio said, panic in her eyes as they met mine.

"They're together, Clio!" Aquila argued heatedly, warding off a Kobaloi with her nunchucks. "We're all equally good fighters, but there's no use denying that boys have more muscle strength! They can carry more while we hold up here!" Aquila pointed to the hot mess. "Go!"

Archer and I did the sensible thing: do whatever the girl says. (Run into a burning building.)

Once we busted the already crumbling door down with our shoulders, Archer shouted something to me, but I got the gist when he pointed two ways. Split up.

I ran right, he ran left, dodging falling rubble as we went. The heat seared into my very skin, but it only seemed to wake me up, set my blood burning as well. I ran down hallways, brushing fire off of the sleeves of my blue sweat jacket and kicking open each door. After leaving the third room I'd come to, I dived to avoid a flaming wooden beam and looked up from the floor. Archer was pounding up a set of stairs, and I prayed that he wouldn't fall through.

Since he was covering the second story, I kept to the ground floor, pushing open the fifth and final door when I heard the wail again. My eyes widened as they fell on a barred container. No, a crib, where a little being was standing and holding the sides, crying.

I ran to the child and swept him up, guessing it was a him from his blue pajamas and racecar blankie that he was clutching tightly. I also guessed that he was about eight months from his size. Glancing towards the door as I held him to me, I hesitated, before grabbing the stuffed animal puppy in his crib as well and ducking my head to run.

The smoke was becoming almost unbearable as I sputtered, lowering to a crawl. The baby must have been lying down for a while, because he didn't seem to have any smoke in his little lungs from before. I made it to the front door, where I pushed myself up and bounded out to where Clio and Aquila were standing in a pile of monster dust, only two Kobaloi left standing. I ran to Clio, stabbing one of the monsters with my free hand. It returned to Tartarus with a surprised expression.

She stared at the baby I deposited in her hands, who instantly stopped crying as he looked at her. I knew it would work; her calming effects were especially strong on mortals. Except when she beats them up, of course, but I digress.

When she smiled at him, he gave what sounded like a small sigh and nuzzled into her neck, his chubby little hands clenching around both his blanket and her shiny hair that was beginning to escape from her braid. Clio looked up at me, and I was enchanted by the softness left over in her eyes from the child. "Where's Archer?"

"I'm about to find out. Take care of him." I handed over the stuffed animal and ran back into the burning building. I glanced back a last time, and saw that Aquila had killed the last one with a stab of her spiky nunchuck.

The railing had fallen off of the side of the stairs, and some steps were smoldering, but I leapt up them anyway. The first door I found was open, and when I looked inside, I gasped. "_Archer!_"

He was on the ground, legs trapped under a fallen bookcase, shaking arms protectively over a womanly figure, seemingly unconscious. He was also coughing his freaking lungs out.

They say in times of desperate need, adrenaline can make you able to do almost anything. Taking advantage of this, I threw the bookcase off of my friend and hoisted him up over my shoulder. Gods, why did he have to gain all that freaking muscle weight?

Archer tried to move weakly, as if he wanted to stand on his own, but I ignored this and picked up the woman with my other hand, and with them on my shoulders, I made my way back down the burning stairs.

But of course, the adventure wouldn't be any fun if I didn't fall, so one of the gods felt the need to make me lose my footing due to the fact that my leg was on fire.

The world spun as I fell, the stairs crumbling under me. I gasped for air, only to find blackness entering my lungs as I clawed in search of Archer of the woman. Instead, I heard a firm, "Get up, you idiot! Dying is against my rules, here!"

My hand found a smaller, smoother one, and I was pulled to my feet. I found my face inches from a determined, feminine one of Clio, looking deadly with smoke rising around her, who was already supporting Archer with her other arm.

"Help me get the lady!" She was on the floor by Clio's feet, and with the strength left in me, which wasn't much, I picked her up. Clio put her free arm around my waist, pushing me to the door.

We all stumbled out, falling at the feet of Aquila, who looked annoyed at the shrieking baby that she was holding far from her like Clio holding a duck. Clio murmured something that sounded suspiciously like, "More muscle strength, my butt".

For a few, hazy moments I watched the world tilt about me, until I heard the strangled chanting of Archer, and suddenly, all the smoke flooded out from my lungs. From the deep breathing of the woman, child, and Archer himself around me, I could tell that he had removed the smoke from all of us.

There was a crash, a series of cracking, and the entire building came down.

The woman let out a sob, burying her face into her hands. None of us really knew what to say, but when Clio touched her back gently, her sobs slowed, and Clio asked, "Was anyone else in there?"

"N-no," the woman said. "But my son, they took my son…"

"We have him here," Clio said softly, relieving Aquila of the baby and crouching beside the woman so that she could see her child.

But the woman shook her head. "I-I know you found him. Thank you so much." She took the baby, but then sobbed again. The baby began to wail as well, reaching for Clio. "But this baby, Milo, he's my nephew. My son. They took him. My stepson."

"The son of Nemesis," Archer murmured, and the lady nodded.

"So you're," she choked, "you're like him?" She gave up, handing the baby to Clio just to quiet him.

"Yes," Clio answered, repositioning Milo onto her hip. "Demigods. We came to talk to him. Looks like we were a bit late."

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you for saving us."

Fifteen minutes later, we were in a forest clearing, setting up a camp for the night. We all threw our sleeping bags down, Clio giving hers to the woman (We found out that her name was Lissa.) and then beginning to make a space in the center of us for a fire. It was springtime, but the nights could still be chilly.

"I'll get some firewood," I announced. "Then I'll take watch. Can someone watch 'till then?"

"I will," Aquila volunteered, raising a weary hand. "Then wake me up when you want a turn sleeping, okay?" I nodded.

Archer was already snoring on his halfway rolled out sleeping bag while Clio avoided my gaze and folded her sweatshirt over to make a thicker surface. Then she laid the already sleeping Milo on top and covered him with his blanket, tucking his little puppy under his head. She curled up next to him, using her backpack as a pillow, and closed her eyes. I turned and walked into the woods.

Such a simple task let my thoughts wander, as I'd been hoping. There were too many things that had been flooding my mind, too little time to dwell on them before another monster came to attack us. Now I could think in peace.

We hadn't discussed the whole incident yet, but one thing was for sure: the Kobaloi we'd met our first day weren't a coincidence and bad timing. They were waiting for us. That had to mean they were working for someone, and that someone obviously wanted the immortality potion, because they took our informant. Maybe Mormo had been sent as well, as far as we knew.

I sighed. This quest wasn't supposed to be so complicated. We were supposed to find him, get him and the serum, get out, and live. Finally go home, say sorry to my mom, start over.

Now, I wasn't quite sure that was going to happen.

As I picked up a few thicker sticks I'd found under a maple tree, I felt, for the hundredth time, like kicking myself. I'd always thought that it wasn't right for me to feel this way; I had a good, brave death. I should find peace within myself, within death. I went to Elysium – shouldn't that be enough?

Archer, maybe, had some reasons. When we'd been talking stuff over on our way to Sunnyside after the train and slapping incident, he'd told me of his mother, how he was all she had, and he feared that with all the trauma that had taken place in her life, she could be unsupported in a mental facility by now. She'd lost her only son in the Giant Wars. He wanted to get home to her, to help her again. That was a noble cause.

But whenever I tried to look at it differently, I could only see the last time I'd seen _my_ poor mother, alone in raising me. We'd been arguing, some stupid thing about grades, and I remembered slamming the door in her tearful face when I left for camp. Then I didn't come home. Was it selfish of me to want to say sorry and start again? Did I not deserve what I got?

And that wasn't the only thing. I may have been able to be okay with my death if I hadn't met Clio. Strange, how the daughter of Harmonia could stir me up rather than help me find peace in my death.

I smiled ruefully as I searched the ground for more wood. Perhaps part of it was that fire in her blood, in her eyes, a fierce determination to never give up, even after she'd died. Obviously with her death she was not satisfied. Maybe it had rubbed off on me. But I would be kidding myself if I didn't admit that my drive to live again was mostly the part where I get a future, and ever since I'd met Clio, I wanted it to be with her.

Was it when I first saw her? Heard her tell me she didn't care if she was soaked because it gave her an excuse to get out of her dress? The first time I saw her fight? The first time we sat under the stars that weren't the real and she'd spilled out to me all of her dreams that had never come true? Hades if I know. It probably happened over time, as love always does.

Elysium was meant to be a paradise, surely, but not for those who wanted a future. To grow, to learn, to love, to_ live_. I was only fifteen. Why wouldn't I take any chance I could get to live again when I had so much life left in me? A life I could give to her?

Except for the fact that she didn't want it.

Okay, so clearly I'd kind of freaked her out when I'd kissed her. Admittedly, it was rather sudden. But though I'd prepared to have my heart pounding and my lungs breathing, ready to have a chance at life again, I hadn't prepared for how much faster my heart would pound, how the breath in my lungs would be stolen away when I saw her, how being alive made you feel like you could do _anything._ Anything at all. So I did what I wanted. Put my hopes into a future that may not even be possible, but as soon as I felt her lips on mine, I didn't care. I didn't care at all. I would go for it anyway.

Those years I loved Clio in Elysium, I didn't bother to tell her, to act on it. What was the point? It's not like we could date, get married, start a family or something. Starting something new when you're dead is sort of counterintuitive. Therefore, I had not prepared for revealing how I felt to her, thus, not prepared for her to not feel the same way.

I slapped a pine tree branch out of my way as I trudged downhill towards the lake. Stupid of me, really. Clio was the most independent person I'd ever encountered, intensified by how antisocial she was. She didn't need anyone, want anyone, much less me. I was her friend, sure, and I was lucky to be that much. At least, I was, until I said all that harsh, stupid crap to her that led her to slap me. My face was still aching from that. The girl had a good arm.

It's not like I'd meant it. I'd just never felt so… well, I suppose the only word is hurt. The hints or the kiss I gave meant nothing to her, clearly, which translated basically to that she didn't love me. I mean, at first I thought Clio was avoiding the subject because she was nervous, but it eventually became clear that she was just pissed at me for expressing the emotions in the first place.

So I got pissed. And I kind of made a big mess. Gods, I should've brought a diaper.

The girl on the train? Please. Not even slightly attractive compared to Clio.

Jealous of Percy? He's the most loyal guy in the world, especially to his girlfriend, and Clio is the opposite of flirtatious. As if there was anything to be worried about.

Clio as a bad leader? I'd never seen such a freaking natural.

Her mother unhappy with her? Well, I didn't think so…

But maybe that's what I liked about her so much. Demigods to share several traits with their godly parents, for sure. Clio got the goddess looks, though she didn't know it, and a peaceful aura. No, she wasn't quite like her mom, definitely not the most harmonious people in the world, but there it was. She was her own person. She was not defined by her parents or crap that had happened to her. She was Clio, the proclaimer, and only she had the right to define exactly who she was and what she would do.

Finding a dry patch of grass by the water's edge, I lowered myself down and sat, staring out over the calm and smooth lake, reflecting the stars. I couldn't help but smile. Peacefulness did get the best of Clio at times, however, like when she was cooling her feet in the pond when I first met her, like when she wandered off, barefoot, in the grassy hills of Elysium when she thought no one was watching. When she slept, her mouth always slightly parted, her usual frown curved upward softly into a gentle little smile. One arm always hugged herself, the other laying at her side. I knew this because of the times she hesitantly asked me to stay by her bed 'till she fell asleep. Demigods no longer had bad dreams in Elysium, but whenever Clio thought of her father too much, I knew she would be shaking and crying for hours if I wasn't there to smooth her hair back from her face while sitting in that cushy armchair I knew so well beside her bed, and rub slow circles into her back as she fell asleep.

And when she was lightly touching the petal of a flower.

_Maybe I don't like flowers because I've never actually gotten any before…_

I looked down at the heavy bundle of sticks and logs in my arms. Enough for a fire for a few hours, and Aquila could find more later. Then I stood, beginning the journey back to our mini-camp. Being the son of Hermes, I never got lost.

When I was about halfway back, I came to a halt, staring off to my right where I'd seen a wildflower field on the way. I headed over to the field, stooping to pick some that I identified to be yellow, purple, and white in the moonlight.

Having run all my fun little forest errands, I finished the rest of the trip to camp, where I tipped the firewood into the circle of dirt. I placed the other things I'd collected aside and Aquila watched me dig through my backpack for a lighter. After the fire was going, I whispered, "Go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you later."

She just nodded, slipping down into her sleeping bag and snuggling into its side.

Sighing one more time, my eyes miserably roamed over to Clio again. Maybe she didn't want me. Maybe I was only her friend. But after those three years in Elysium, I'd learned that loving someone that doesn't love you back is fine, as long as they were worth it. If Clio was anything, she was worth it. Bitter teenager or not – hey, we all were. We were the Expendables.

I would have to apologize soon, before it could be too late. I'd have to do it quickly, like the matter was a stupid thing to fight about, of little importance, just like she wanted it. After all, we had a quest to focus on.

My ADHD did not help me focus on serious things when pretty girls were around.

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them, as if it would help me think. The quest. I tried to think of where Prometheus could be, my mind wandered to immortality – I scoffed at the idea. Immortality is the same as being dead – you have forever and nothing to do with it. You are stuck at one age, one spot, and you cannot grow, cannot even embrace the future that you are supposed to have in your grasp. Life is shorter than that, and it's better that way. You can choose your experiences, choose who you want them with, and then life will be worth living.

It's just not better as short as mine was. I did not want immortality – just another chance.

_Gods_, I grimaced, _why would you want to live the day the world ends, and float around in space after the earth you've lived on blows to bits?_ Nothing sounded more miserable.

I was already getting a headache. Hey, I was a pranking, conniving son of Hermes. My brain was not intended for dramatic, intense thoughts of the meaning of life. It was time to simply do my job, and make sure we were not eaten in the middle of the night.

But one last thing.

Pulling some gauze out from my first aid kit, I wet it with one of my water bottles. Then I slid out my daggers, slicing off tiny parts of the stems at a diagonal like my mother once showed me. Lastly, I wrapped the wet gaze around the bottom of the stems and lightly placed the flowers beside Clio's sleeping form. She smiled in her sleep when I draped my sweat jacket over her, and though she couldn't see me, I smiled back.

* * *

**My dear flowers,**

**Okay, the Hector POV chapter as a present to you in honor of the thirtieth review! I don't intend to do more Hector POV unless begged, but it was nice to dig deeper into his character and give you guys a look. He really is a sweet and smart guy, when it comes down to it. I'm kinda in love with him, so. (And not just 'cause I have a weakness for curly hair)**

**Like da chapter? Not? Whacha like or not about it? Please do take a few seconds of your day to write in that little box down there. You know, you guys should realize how powerful you are. Isn't it amazing, how you can make someone feel certain things so strongly? 'Cause whenever I see a review, I have a spaz attack and mom looks at me like, "Oh, gods, there goes a bit more of my daughter's sanity" (Then I tell her I got a review and she fangirls with me. I love my mom.)**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've had a fever for about a week and a half straight and it makes me feel pretty groggy and achy and gross, so yeah...**

**And my chapterly honor of my esteemed reviewers! Gods, how can people be so nice?!**

**AngelGirl2000:**** Oh, oh, don't cry... I give you more cookies... You're welcome. :D And for you, this is not a cliffy. **

**BLUE CHERRY COKE?! OF COURSE YOU CAN HAVE BLUE CHERRY COKE! YOU KNOW WHY? CUZ I LOVE YOU! BLUE CHERRY COKE ALL AROUND FOR MY REVIEWERS TO WASH DOWN THE BLUE COOKIES I'M ABOUT TO GIVE YOU AS WELL. :D**

**Alright, spazzing over. But yes, here you go. :)**

**I Think I Am Awesome:**** Still ****_love_**** your username. Except it should be changed to 'I KNOW I Am Awesome'. Thank you! :D :D I shall! I wish I could insert dancing gifs in here or something... except I'm like Clio in the way that I hate dancing. Oh well. You're gonna make me cry like AngelGirl2000 when I gave her cookies...**

**Miniaon:**** Thank yoooouuu! :D :D :D (They don't make smilies big enough for how much you truly make me smile on this keyboard, so I may just have to keep repeating them to you.) And here you go! And here are a few little monsters for you! Sort of cute, but... Aquila, Clio, and Hector killed them, so...**

**Extra cookies to anyone who knows what MacGyver is, and to whoever can get this reference... (I know WingDawn98 can...)**

**With hope at last,**

**~LoneStorm**


End file.
